


Harry potter and the time-dimention turner

by bronzemirror



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rape, Slash, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzemirror/pseuds/bronzemirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years after the war, Harry decides that everyone needs a second chance. He chooses to go back to the past, in an alternative universe, adopt the future dark lord, and give him the childhood he deserved, bringing back with him Teddy Lupin, his godson. But one anti-social, possessive, and obsessed with him Tom Riddle wasn't what he expected. Tomarry/ rated M for future slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would be rich *sob*…. And the war would have taken another turn if you know what I mean *wink* *TOMARYY*
> 
> Warning: Rated M for good reasons. This MalexMale fanfic so if you were expecting father/son brother relationship get out now. It will contain slash at some point, BUT DON'T EXPERCT IT TO BE FLUFFY. I will picture Tomas a really possessive person and violent at some points. There will also be non-con slash if you prefer.
> 
> Additional warning: English isn't my mother tongue. It is 1-French, 2-Arabic then 3-English, so please beer with my mistakes *cry a river*.
> 
> I didn't want to publish this at first, it was supposed to be something my pervy mind imagined, you will see that it is inspired by a lot of time travel hp stories. Because yeah I read a lot of them. So if you see any slight resemblance with another story, I don't deny that it was inspired from it just to be clear from the start.
> 
> 'Thoughts'
> 
> ''normal speaking''
> 
> §parseltongue§

Edited 17/06/2016

Chapter 1: Back to 1933

One Harry James Potter stood in Godric's hollow, in front of his parent's grave. It was the 31st October, the date of their death. In his arm Teddy Lupin, Remus Lupin and Nynfadora Tonks' son, his godson and most precious person in this world. Four years have passed since Voldemort's death and the end of the war. They had tracked and sent to Askaban every death eaters remaining since then, now, there was nearly none left. He was the hollow’s master and had for that been gifted by death with powers. But for him it was more a curse than a gift. As long as he was alive, one year for him was the equivalent of five for a normal wizard. So he was still in his 17 years old body soon to be 18. He also couldn't die of anything but age.

Taking care of his godson has been his top priority after the war. Andromeda Black was doing just fine taking care of him, but she passed away when Teddy was one year old. So Harry had to take the metamorphmagus in his care.

Ginny Weasley was his ex girlfriend. He left her one year after the war because for him she would never be anything more than a sister. Plus he discovered that he was actually bisexual and engaged himself into a sexual relationship with his ex-enemy and now lover, Draco Malfoy. She had been upset at first when she discovered what he’d done after he left her, but eventually leant to accept the fact that her childhood crush had other issues to take care of and that he preferred his freedom rather than being in a stable relationship, his past was way to fucked up for that. He had lived alone with Teddy in his parent's house in Godric's hollow since then.

Malfoy had always known that he wasn't attracted to girls, he just married Pansy Parkinson out of duty. And now she was pregnant with a boy. After Voldemort's fall, he furthered his studies in potion and healing and became a healer, and his relationship with Harry improved. They became more than best friends. Ron was supposed to be the best, but he wasn't present as much as Malfoy has been after Voldemort’s dismiss, because he had his wife to take care of now. So just after the Potter broke up with the Weaslette, like Malfoy liked to call her, they had gotten drunk and woke up next to each other the next morning. And that is how they became what they were now.

Ron and Hermione got married two years ago and just gave birth this year to one adorable girl. Hermione had become an unspeakable in the chamber of time at the ministry of magic, and also was from time to time joining the department of research. She was a role model for all the muggleborns, and everybody expected her to run for minister of magic in the future. The ginger boy and Harry worked as Aurors. Not that he needed to have a job because of everything he gained after having killed Voldemort, he just did it to kill time.

The only thing that pissed him off more than anything was all the fame and paparazzi he had all days at his back. He had become the main subject of gossips, not that he wasn't before, just that now it increased considerably. Luckily he had taken care of Skeeter recently by revealing her animagus form to everyone and condemning her to five years in Askaban. Her last article about him being a pedophile for not having had any relationship with anyone and only taking care of his godson, was the thing that made him sue her until she was sent to kiss the dementors. He shipped them way to hard. Of course she never learned that, secretly, Malfoy and him were bed partner, or it would have been in the front page for at least five months. 'Death eater's spawn and the boy-who-lived-twice in a relationship' she would have written.

So now that he could finally have his peace and all, he felt that something was lacking; he was bored. He had killed his nemesis, took care of baby Teddy for four years, and now the blue haired boy was of age to be sent to school. He was an Auror but the tasks he had to accomplish were way too easy for him and now he was falling into the routine. He needed some trill in his life and fast. He was even starting to miss Voldemort for that.

It was one day, when Hermione came to his house, talking and talking about her job and the new discoveries she made, that his eyes sparkled again.

''A new time turner?'' he asked surprised. ''What's the difference between the new one and the others?''

''Yes, it was being tested this morning in the ministry by someone. We made him take an unbreakable vow to not change anything. When he came back he told us that he was sent 68 years into the past like we calculated. But the strange thing that occurred is that we made him do something to prove that he was there for the second essay. He had to move an ancient vase by ten centimeters. That vase hadn't moved from its place for a century.''

'' And so?'' he asked curiously.

''Well when he came back, he told us that he did it but we didn't see any difference when we looked at the vase.''

''Isn't he the only one able to remember the change he made.''

''Yes Harry. But he himself noticed no change in the vase in this time. The thing was still there in its place. So my theory is that he created an alternative universe where the vase wasn't in that place. Amazing right? So even if he choose to kill Hitler and end the world war it wouldn't affect our world much, but changes will occur in the other. It's a time-dimension turner, we named him the TDT. ''

Harry thought about the possibilities that this thing offered. He was now thinking of his nemesis … Voldemort.He had been his enemy, the evil psychopath who killed all the persons he cared for. But he couldn't help but pity him for the childhood he lived. Living in an orphanage between the two world wars wasn't something easy. Worse than the Dursley and he couldn't blame him for hating muggles after being treated like he had been. The only thing he was asking himself was; what would have been the wizarding world if Tom Riddle had been raised properly?

''Hermione… I need that err… TDT.''

''Harry what are you up to again?''

''I want to use it. Imagine what would have been Tom Riddle's life if he had a family? What changes would occure if that happens?''

''Harry I won't let you go back in time … It's too risky… What if something goes wrong? What if you get yourself killed? And Teddy? What would Teddy do without you? You're the only person he has left. We can take care of him Ronald and I but it wouldn't be the same… you're his godfather.''

'Yes, Teddy what would he become without me?' He asked himself. What if he brought him with him?

''Hermione I can take care of myself just fine I'm technically 21. Plus the killing curse can't kill me and I once died with a muggle weapon, but in the end I just came back from the dead. Magic can't kill me. And I will take Teddy with me into the past. Because I’m planning on raising Tom Riddle myself. my Hermione please, I want to do this. I… I want answers. And maybe I'm just not made for a life of peace. My saving people thing like you like to call it isn't going to just sit down apparently. Everyone does deserve a chance to be saved. Even Tom Bloody Riddle. He wasn't the person who killed my parents and Sirius back then … yet.''

''Are you sure Harry? I know that nothing can change your mind when you decide something but … I'm worried about you … I can't help it.'' She said giving him a worried look.  
''Don't worry Hermione I will be just fine.'' He smiled.

''Okay Harry I will give you the time turner once we make a copy of it. It will be ready in three days. Get yourself and Teddy ready until then.''

''Alright 'Mione. You're truly the best.'' He said before hugging her.

Three days have passed. He had, in this delay, taken every single galleon he owned from Gringotts. The goblins weren't eager to lose their richest client but he explained that they would benefit from him in another dimension, their anger lessened. With what the Potter's left in their main vault and what Sirius left him in the Black vault, in addition to what people gave him after the war and the many vaults he was left when he was the boy-who-lived from people who didn't have heirs. He was actually the richest man in history probably. The Black and Potter’s vaults alone were huge. He had to buy a bottomless trunk to store all the gold, artifacts and books contained there. A bottomless trunk, was like the name told, made to store whatever he wanted without caring for the size or the amount, ideal to transport all his things.

In addition to all those vaults, Harry had made an inheritance test to know to which squib from which family his mother came. Hermione had discovered with many researches that muggleborn had at some point in their family tree a squib. The bushy haired girl found out that she had some Malfoy blood running in her vain. Ron was chocked and almost fainted when she told him. Harry was surprised to discover that his mother belonged to one of the most powerful family known in history. The ancient and noble house of Le Fay, descendant of Morgana Le Fay. It was quite a chock for the wizarding world when the press put their hands on the information. The Le Fay line had died a century ago, so they thought. But the goblins, despite the rumors about the family line dead didn't access to the vault because it wouldn't open anyway to anyone who hadn't the Le Fay blood in them. He decided to claim the lordship for this noble house as well, and use the name when he will be in the past.

He also brought with him the cloak and the marauders map. Might serve him right in the future… the past. He took care of wearing clothes which Hermione had personally chosen and which were worn in the thirties.

''I took charge of everything, also you will go with Lord Le Fay as your last name. You will just have to say that you were in America and choose to come back to England to pass your owl's and newt's there to establish in your home culture. So the first thing to do when you're in 1933 is to go to the ministry and confirm your identity. It is important. You will also have to pass your OWls and NEWTs again, that will be easy for you I suppose with your knowledge. Then you can do whatever you want.'' She said handing him the TDT. It was not so different from a time turner except that it was a little smaller and there was numbers in it instead of the turning thing. ''I fixated the time turner in the dimension we tested in the ministry 1009839403, also the year you're going to.''

''Thanks Hermione for everything, you're truly brilliant.'' He gave her a genuine smile.

''No need to thank me Harry. You're my best friend and like the brother I never had. It's the least I can do for you… also I will miss you idiot.''

''I will miss you too.'' He hugged her.

''So you decided to leave us all mate. If it's what you want then good luck with anything you’re planning to do.'' Ron said before hugging Harry too.

''Thanks Ron, take care of Hermione and Rose, and the future baby which is now in Hermione's belly.''

''How did you know Harry it was supposed to be a surprise.''

''Well I sensed his magic when I was hugging you dear mione.''

She cursed for having her little surprise being destroyed.

''Anyway take care. So Teddy you're ready to go in our next adventure.''

''Aye 'arry. Teddy is ready.'' The boy jumped in excitement.

''So we shall leave. Say goodbye to everyone.''

''Bye bye.'' He said waving his two small hands.

Then they disappeared.

It was the 30th December. Harry had done exactly as Hermione said. He had been at the ministry and Gringotts to confirm his identity as Harry Le Fay and his godson's identity as his nephew Teddy Le Fay. Hermione had taken care of the papers who stated that he was the legal guardian of Teddy. He also brought Dobby before the Malfoy as his house elfe. He missed him so much.

Then he went to Godric's hollow to buy the same house his parents had occupied back then. He didn't want to go to the Le Fay manor yet, Tom would grow two heads if he knew he was rich. And he wanted to feel at home even if he was far from there. He had also bought clothes for Teddy and himself and registered him to the closest school for him to make friends.

He also passed his owls and was now waiting for the results before passing his NEWT's.

Now he was thinking of how to explain to Tom everything. Tom Riddle was a genius, even if he was in this time just four years old, he could understand everything that occurred. So he would need good explanations and a good introduction to the magical world.

Not so far from there in the Wool orphanage, a little boy, far too intelligent for his own age was sitting in his bed trying to read a book that seemed to be complicated for normal children of that time and that was half his size. He was hungry, and supper was still far away from the time being. At lunch the orphans weren't provided the right nutriments for their growth, and were half starved. And when the bread was served they were fighting to have the biggest. There were even those who stole from the youngest. Tom was at an age where he couldn't defend himself from those upper years. Too young to defend himself, and too old to be defended by the adults in the orphanage. Adding the fact that it was winter, and that they weren't covered properly. Being almost five just sucked in his point of view. Yes he would be 5 tomorrow and again no one would be here to celebrate it. Why was he abandoned? Why his parents weren't there for him? He always asked himself. And why did the other orphans call him freak? It wasn't like he was doing … those things on purpose. Is being a little different why they hated him? He hated them all for that. 'monster' or 'freak' were the names they always called him. He was never Tom for them or even Riddle. For adults he was 'he' or 'the kid' because they couldn't remember everyone's name in the orphanage.

Reading was the only thing he liked, but the books provided in the orphanage were rare and he was obliged to reread what he had found. It was a hindrance for his knowledge. He liked his peace also, but this moment was soon interrupted by Billy and his friends entering his room.

''isn' tha' the fweak tying readin' again? Yu not can read stop making us ssink yu do.''

Tom rolled his eyes in annoyance ''you not being able to do so doesn't mean I can't silly. Reading is for the gifted. And it's 'cannot'''

''and yu re not so yu not ca… cannot.''

''I can.''

''no yu cannot.''

Tom stopped responding, this was leading to nowhere.

Billy was about to raise his hand at him for ignoring him when Madam Cole entered the room.

''Get ready there is someone here to adopt an orphan.'' And she left not caring for the situation Tom was about to be in.

''Yu listnered? Someone 'ill come and it won't be yu he adopts again because yu is a freak.''

'You neither because you’re an idiot.' Tom wanted to respond but he knew better not to because the other would beat him up after that. He sighted, and stood up to leave the room. He had long stopped hoping for someone to adopt him. He understood that people who came generally took those under 3 years old. They wanted someone young to take care of, or when someone wanted to pick him up for his good looks. The other children just shouted that he was a freak. And Madame Cole warned them greatly about him so in the end they changed their minds. In Madam Cole's opinion ' he didn't deserve to have a family because he did vil things'.

He left the room and went to the place where every orphan was gathered waiting for Madame Cole and the person to come.

Tom stood half hidden in the crowed hoping it would end soon, when a green eyed young man who looked just 16 came in the room with Madam Cole.

''Good afternoon everyone, this is Mister Harry Le Fay, he is 17 and will be choosing one of you as his charge.''

'His eyes are beautiful, he is beautiful, an aristocratic beauty… I wish he would take Me.' thought tom, he was drawn to the man, his posture and everything aspired power manners and elegance.

The mysterious man was looking in the room when green eyes locked with pale blue and stopped.

Tom was taken aback when the man looked at him intensely. His green emerald eyes gave him shivers in all his small body. He never had such a reaction toward any other adult. At that time he was wishing harder than ever for him to adopt him.

''I made my choice. I want this little one.'' Tom's heart had beaten faster than ever. He was pointing at him.

''Who? This one? '' she pointed Billy and took him by the shoulders. '' Excellent choice Billy is a nice one, never complaining, never having problem.'' Billy wore a triumphal look. But was soon torn when the man spoke again.

''No the beautiful one half hidden behind him.'' Tom felt himself flush. The man thought he was beautiful. Tom knew that he indeed was, with his porcelain skin, his blue eyes and dark hairs.

''You mean Tom? But he is… he is not normal. He's a trouble maker, he … he scare the other kids.''

''He is monster he doing those stange thing to scare us.'' Billy said sobbing. 'What a fine actor.' Tom thought sending Billy death glares. He was so scared now that they were complaining about him. ''Take me in is place mister I is sure I will be better company.’’

''You see Madam I'm a stubborn man and once deciding something I rarely change my mind. I want that one and you cannot change my choice.''

''Alright you have been warned mister Le Fay.'' She pushed Tom in the front, and told the others to go. Billy was upset for his acting skills having failed.

''Hello dear what's your name?'' the man asked him with a tender voice that made him warm up.

''I'm Tom Riddle sir.''

''Call me Harry I'm your soon to be guardian. Would you like to live with me?'' The Handsome man asked him.

''Anywhere would be better than here …'' Tom whispered, his head down.

''What a fine vocabulary you have Tom for a child your age. Well good then that's settled.'' He signed some papers before taking his hand and leaving.

Harry didn't know how he should introduce magic to Tom. He chose instead of apparating to go through the muggle way of transport to go home. He didn't want to scare Tom.  
Harry led them to a house. '' This is your new home, now I will show you your room Tom, follow me.''

It was homey and spacious, not what Tom expected. He thought the man was rich because of his feature and fine clothes he was a little disappointed, but soon it was dismissed as he felt at ease when entering the house. They climbed the stairs and were lead to a corridor where there was three doors.

''So this one is my room. If you need anything come ask me. This one in the left is your room.'' He opened the door. The room contained a two place size bed, a wardrobe and a study. The paint was white and the carpet and curtain green, just the necessary. There were also books on the little table in the center. Tom's eyes sparkled when he saw them. 

''Do you like your room.''

''A lot… Thank you ...'' It was like he was dreaming he didn't want that to end. He had his own room.

''No need to thank me Tom, we’re family now. Well the bathroom is just in the left or in the first floor. The library in the third floor, but you can't have access to it right now, there are some books who aren't your age sadly, I will provide you with books if you need anymore, but I will be choosing them okay?''

''I… I can have books whenever I want?''

''Yes just come and ask me.'' If it was a dream he didn't want to wake up. ''Dobby?''

Dobby popped in the room. ''Master Harry had just called me Dobby is here.''

''Is the dinner ready? We shall go eat. Ah and this is Tom, he will leave with us from now one.''

''Dobby will be pleased to serve young master Tom.''

''Tom this is Dobby our house elf if you need anything ask him nicely he will bring it. The books I left in the table is introducing the magical world just read them.'' Tom was quite taken aback by the appearance of the … creature what's a house elfe, he never read about that in a book. He wanted to ask but that could wait for now. ''ah dobby I almost forgot. Where is teddy?''

''He is playing in his room Master Harry.''

'Who is Teddy?' thought Tom.

''Oh tell him that's it's time for dinner we will be waiting in the dinner room.'' Then Harry told tom to follow him and they were back in the first floor. They entered the kitchen and settled themselves in the table.

''H…Harry?'' Tom asked hesitating.

''Um?''

''Who's Teddy.''

''You can say that he is your new brother.'' Tom's eyes widened. A brother? His Harry had already a … kid? No Tom Riddle didn't share, it couldn't be… he would prove himself better than him. He was already planning in his mind when a short hyperactive bright blue haired boy erupted in the kitchen.

''Harry you awe back.'' shouted the little boy.

''Hellow Teddy. Yes I'm back and this is your new brother Tom.''  
''A brother? Waaa Teddy is happy. How old is you Tom?'' the annoying boy in tom's view asked.

''I'm five years old.'' He could consider himself five. And this child can't even speak properly yet, pathetic.  
''I'm four.'' He gestured with his finger. Then his hair changed from blue to black.

Tom was scared for a moment. 'What in hell happened?'

''So just to warn you Tom, Teddy isn't a normal magical person. He is a metamorphmagus. Someone who can change his appearance into whatever he wants. It is a very rare talent even I can't do it.'' Tom blinked. The brat could already do something he couldn't. He was getting into his nerve more and more. ''Teddy show him.''

''Aye.'' And then teddy transformed into a carbon copy of harry a small harry. ''I'm Harry .''

Harry smiled at him and caressed his already messy hairs. This made little Tom boil with jealousy.

''Wait magic? What?''

''I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. So Tom you should be asking yourself why I choose you among all those orphans right?'' Tom nodded. ''Because you're a wizard Tom. You can do magic.''

''Wizard? Isn't that all fairy tales. Are you pulling my leg Harry? ''

''No I'm not. You're magical like me. You can do thing the other orphans cannot isn't it? And you know that.''

Tom's eyes sparkled, so that’s what he was? A wizard? Not a freak like they called him and Harry was also like him. He felt a huge relief with the new information, he was scared that Harry would abandon him once he discovered his powers, so he was planning on hiding them.

They were eating dinner, unlike the orphanage the plate were varied and so tasty. There was also meat. Tom was so hungry but ate slowly because he knew better what was appropriate and what wasn't. Teddy wouldn't stop talking about nonsense in Tom's point of view. 'Really doesn't he shut up?'  
''So are there lot of us? I mean … wizard?''

''Yes lot of. A whole community.''

''So sir… I mean Harry are you married?''

''Nop I am not. And ain't planning to do so right now. I'm … still 17 after all''

Tom's eyes were sparkling full of hope and admiration for his new guardian. Harry was his guardian now his only and his heart warmed with pride just thinking that there wouldn't be a wife to steal him away from him. Well there was teddy but he could just ignore him, the kid didn't seem that intelligent anyway.

''So tomorrow we will go to Diagon alley and muggle London to by your clothes tom. And because it is your birthday I will allow you to choose your birthday gift. If there is anything else you want I can also buy it.'' Tom immediately forgot about teddy and smiled a genuine one. ''He would have a birthday gift, his first.

''It is Tom's birthday tomorrow? Aaah I love Harry's cakes, do it mean you will be six now? '' Teddy asked counting with his fingers.

''No I will just be five.''

''But Tom said you is five. We're not tomorrow yet.''

''I said that because one day doesn't make a difference.''

''It do.''

''Does not.'' Said Tom retaining himself from correcting the younger kid.

''It do.'' Tom wasn't responding to that the little brat was starting to get annoying.

''Harry who is right me or Tom?'' now Tom noticed that the brat didn't call Harry father or dad he also called him harry. Is Teddy also adopted?

''eum… don't know. And Teddy it is it does not it do alright?''

'Stop annoying Harry with that brat.' Thought Tom.

After they finished dinner Harry lead the kids into their rooms. Teddy's room was the one in the right to Harry's. It was painted white, with a brown carpet and curtains. The bed was yellow. Harry's room was also white but with golden carpet and curtain, and a red bed. Each room had a color. It was Harry's idea to make it like that. He long hesitated for Teddy. Because he might be a Gryphindor, or even a Ravenclaw. In the end he chooses Hufflepuff's color for his mom's house. if he got sorted into another house he would change it. The library was in Raveclaw's color. It contained the Black and Potter's books that Harry brought from the future. There were some dark books, that's why he didn't want Tom to get near the library yet.

''Harry! Can I sleep with you today? Pretty pleaseee.''

'Spoiled brat' Tom thought.

''Okay Teddy but just for today alright?. Tom you want to come too?''

''Yeeey.'' Teddy shouted.

Tom was told about people bringing someone to their bed's … it means they would do adult thing in it. He was also told about pedophiles. It was those people who did bad things to kids. Called rape. Was Harry one of them? But Teddy seemed to have confidence in Harry so he wouldn't do bad thing to him right?

''Yes … If it doesn’t bother you.''

''Come on then.'' They entered Harry's bedroom. His bed was king size so it was sufficient for all of them.

“Do you want me to tell you a tale?”

''yeey… I wanna heer the three bwother tale again. Please''

''Alright.''

Tom listened to harry attentively, he never heard of the three brothers. Was it a wizarding one?

''… And he greeted death as an old friend.''

Teddy was already asleep but tom was still awake, he had listened until the end.

''Is this story true Harry?''

''Yes it is, and we are in Godric's hollow the place where all of this happened.''

''That's why you live here?''

''No that's because my parents lived here and died here.''

''Is Teddy your son?'' asked Tom hesitating this time.

''No I'm his uncle. His parents died the following month of his birth. The three of us are alike. All magical orphans. Now let's sleep tomorrow will be a buy day. Goodnight Tom.'' He kissed tom's forehead.

''Goodnight … Harry.'' Tom fell into Morpheus arms with a warm feeling in his chest.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years after the war, Harry decides that everyone needs a second chance. He chooses to go back in time and adopt the future dark lord, and give him the childhood he deserved, bringing back with him one Teddy Lupin, his godson. But one anti social, possessive, and obsessed with him Tom Riddle isn't what he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I didn't keep you waiting a lot I guess, your comments made me want to finish the second chapter faster.
> 
> Many thanks to all of you.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still don't own anything *sob*.
> 
> No warning in this chapter.
> 
> 'Thoughts'
> 
> "Normal speech"
> 
> §Parseltongue§
> 
> Enjoy~

CHAPTER 2  
The next day was indeed busy. Tom, Teddy and Harry went to Diagon alley in the morning.

The Slytherin heir was impressed by all the people there. And they were all magical like him, he was thinking. He was staring curiously at all the shops in the Alley when they were walking.

They went to a tailor and Harry ordered a set of wizarding clothes and some casual ones adapted for Tom. Then they went to visit the shops.

''If anything interests you guys you can just ask me, okay?'' They both nodded.

''I want a wand... please.'' Tom never pleaded in his life for something, even when he was starving at the orphanage, but with Harry he wanted to leave a good enough impression, so being as polite as possible was a requirement.

''You can't have it Tom until eleven.'' Said Teddy.

''Why?'' Asked the other boy quite irritated.

''Because eleven is the age where we go to Hogwart.'' Explained the blue haired boy.

''Hogwart?''

''A school for magical children Tom, I will talk to you about it later.'' said Harry smiling. Tom's eyes widened at the new knowledge. 'So there are schools for wizards?'

''You will until you're eleven go to the same school as Teddy… a muggle one. I actually want to spare you both this, but leaning basics is something fundamental for you kids.''

''Teddy is no kid.'' Protested the blue haired one.

''But I don't like muggles Harry. They… They were horrible back in the orphanage.'' He gave Harry his most pitiful and innocent look hoping he would fall for it. But he didn't.  
''Not all of them are as bad as those in the orphanage Tom.''

Tom pouted 'Adorable lord Voldy. I so wasn't prepared for this' Thought Harry, barely managing to retain his laughter.

''Oh I know let's go take a picture the three of us.'' And Tom followed Harry to a photograph.

''Smile.'' Teddy was showing all his teeth, Harry smiled and Tom showed a week smile almost inexistent. Smiling was like asking him to give up a part of his body apparently.  
''Now it is the time for you to choose a present Tommy, what do you want?''

''A book.'' He responded without hesitation ticking at the surname.

''But we already have a lot at home Tom and it's boring to just read.'' Explained Teddy. He surely didn't inherit Remus's studious nature though. 'Well he was still four years old so I can't tell for now.' Harry thought.

'The brat has a point; I have to read those at home first.' ''Then I don't know. Can I have a snake?''

''A snake? But it's poisonous. Snakes are scary. ''

''I … I speak to snakes they don't harm me.'' He reveled hesitating. '' Is it normal for wizards to talk to snakes?''

'You're a parseltongue Tom? That's a really rare ability I'm impressed.'' Harry said faking ignorance. Tom flushed. '' But you're still too young to handle a snake, maybe in your eighth or ninth birthday.'' The young Voldemort seemed disappointed at that.

''Then I really don't know what I want.''

''I will choose for you.'' Harry smiled. They continued to walk in Diagon alley. Harry brought ice cream to the kids and himself and some chocolate frogs for later. Tom didn't have a sweet tooth so he didn't enjoy it as much as Teddy.

They were chatting happily when a little accident happened. Teddy's ice cream ended in someone's pant.

''I'm sorry mister.'' Teddy apologized.

''Do you know how much this pant had costed brat?''

Teddy was about to cry when harry spoke. ''Teddy said he was sorry he didn't do it on purpose or is it that you're too poor to afford to clean your pants?''

''Do you know who I am you insolent little ...''

''No I don't and I won't if you don't tell me yourself.'' Harry knew it was a Malfoy just with the platinum hair and the arrogance. Now that he was thinking about Drake, he started missing his best friend.

''I'm Lord Draconus Malfoy and I don't clean what is already ruined. So you will have to pay it… who are you?''

''I'm Harry and I will compensate for it, how much does it cost?''

''Just Harry? You're ashamed of your family name, so you must be a dirty mudblood. Twenty galleons.''

Harry rolled his eyes and gave the money.'' Well I just took a shower this morning so I don't think I'm dirty Malfoy. As for my blood status, it is none of your business. Alright? ''  
''You insolent mudblood, I am a lord and as such you must address me as lord Malfoy.'' The kid who was apparently Abraxas Malfoy, Draco's grandfather was just next to his father appearing as spoiled as his grandson was at his age.

''Good for you, but you know what? I don't bloody care. You will have to excuse me now I have things to do. It was a pleasure to meet you Malfoy. '' Harry said sarcastically.  
The blond seemed displeased to be regarded like that. ''You will regret this one day.'' He didn't even try to hide his annoyance watching Harry leave.

''This Malfoy is a jerk.''  
''Language Teddy and yes arrogant and spoiled rotten is the word. Come I will buy you another ice cream.''

When they came back home, Harry had already took Tom's present when the boys had their eyes elsewhere. He went to the kitchen and started to bake the cake. Cooking was Harry's thing, and Dobby helped greatly at that. When he finished preparing the table, he called the children.

Tom was pleased by the attention Harry gave him today. It was the best birthday he ever had. Not that he ever celebrated it at the Wool orphanage.

''And here is your present.''

Tom opened it curious about Harry's choice of present. He discovered a book, and started examining it. It had his name in the back of the cover and it was empty.

''This is a magical diary. First it can't be read by anyone but you, second there is an infinity of page so you can write as much as you want in it.''

Tom liked his present, the first he ever received. He stood up hesitating at first, then hugged and thanked Harry for everything.

They were eating the cake while Teddy was chatting happily with Harry. Tom wanted to ask more questions about the wizarding world. First today, he learnt that there was a whole community, then a school. Then he heard Harry talk with the pretentious man about 'blood status'. More and more questions were forming in the little future dark lord's mind.  
''Harry? Earlier you talked with the Malfoy about not caring for 'blood status'. What is it?''

''Well in the wizarding world there are three types of wizards. First of all purebloods, which parents are both magical people from noble and ancient house of wizards, the second is muggleborn, those have two none magical parents, muggles, the third is half-bloods with those who have one magical parent from a noble and ancient house, but the other is either muggle, either muggleborn or half-blood himself.''

''And which one are you Harry?''

''I'm a half-blood; my father was a pureblood, my mother a muggleborn. Teddy is a half-blood, his father was a pureblood and his mother a half blood.'' Harry said lying about Teddy.

''And do you know what am I?''

''Err you must be a half-blood or maybe a pureblood, because you can speak parseltongue. It is an ability which belongs to sl… some ancient pureblood family. One of your parents or both must have been pureblood. But hey, don't care too much about blood status, only those bigoted purebloods brat care about it.'' Harry didn't want to reveal Tom's family back ground yet. Maybe if he asked in the near future he would.

Tom nodded absorbing every word Harry spoke. That night Tom's heart was warmer than yesterday. He even started to forget how displeased he was with Teddy's presence… for now.

OoOoOoOoOooOo

Six years have passed.

Teddy and Tom were now eleven. In those six years, the relationship between the two kids didn't improve; Teddy grew distant from Tom when the other clearly explained that he wanted nothing to do with him.

At school, Teddy was the popular one; he was an athlete and had good results. Tom was the arrogant but popular mysterious anti-social type, he excelled in class, he was top in his school seconded by Teddy, and was quite proud of that.

The two didn't talk much to each other’s at school; Tom made it clear to Teddy that he didn't like him. Harry was obvious to the cold war between the two. He continued to play the father to them and spoil them a little too much. But still not enough for them to become Dudley number two and three or a Malfoy's spawn. The green eyed man started to wonder how Draco would raise his son.

Teddy had learned to control a little his metamorphmagus ability and Tom found in the snake Harry bought for him in his ninth birthday a really good friend. He named her Nagini and was always talking to her. Harry didn't tell the heir of Slytherin that he could also talk to snakes. And that benefited him greatly; he learned a lot of thing about Tom from his talking with his beloved pet snake. And he wasn't ready to lose the opportunity to stalk him a little by telling him.

The mini Voldemort was growing more and more attached to Harry, he didn't care about anyone but his guardian, and he genuinely showed his possessiveness whenever he had an occasion. For example, he ruined the poor attempt of his female teachers to seduce Harry. He also told anyone who asked him about his tutor that Harry was taken.  
Teddy on the other hand, to Harry's ecstasy, liked Quidditch very much and was aiming to be seeker when he gets into Hogwart. Harry had brought a nimbus 2000 from the future. He would have given Teddy the Firebolt but it was a little too fast for this time. With some glamour he made the nimbus look like a comet.

The day both Tom and Teddy received their letter came.

''To Mister Tom Marvolo Riddle...'' Harry gave his letter to tom. ''… And to Mister Ted Edward Le Fay.''

Teddy had his name changed when they arrived in the past. Because going out as Teddy Remus Le Fay and the resemblance between Remus and him, wouldn't be a wise idea when the Lupin would be born.

''Hogwart's letter finally.''

''So Tom, Teddy in which house do you think you will end up.''

''I want to be in Slytherin, I guess it's the one for me, cunning and ambitious, plus their mascot is a snake. Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad either. What do you think Harry?''

''Those two houses would fit you perfectly, maybe you will give the sorting hat a hard time Tom.'' Harry laughed mentally knowing perfectly well that Tom wouldn't get anywhere else than in Slytherin. No matter how much his childhood had changed.

''I want to be like you Harry a Gryffindor. Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff wouldn't be bad either. But not Slytherin, I read that they were all practicing Dark arts, and were evil.'' He said that looking at Tom.

''Prejudicial brat.'' Tom whispered in parseltongue. Harry chooses to ignore it.

''Not all bad wizard are from Slytherin, and dark magic isn't that bad. All is in the intent and user. For example I knew a light wizard whose intentions weren't all great." He posed remembering all what Dumbeldore did. "And Merlin was a Slytherin. He did great things. And there was another one … a Gryffindor … probably the person I despise the most, he did really bad things.'' Harry posed quite upset for having to remember Pettigrew, that rat. '' Also I knew two Slytherin which I consider heroes. So whatever house you end up in that's good as long as you feel that you belong in there.'' Harry's expression changed, he was wearing a smile in his face remembering, Severus Snape, the one he admired for showing that much devotion to his mother. And Regulus Black, who despite his dark family and his allegiance to the dark lord, chooses to defend his own belief in the end and try to destroy the Horcruxes.

The boys just nodded, wanting to know those people their Harry was so fond of.

OOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOo

In a pub in Knockturn Alley, a blue eyed blond man was impatiently waiting for someone to come. He was frequently checking his watch. He took another sip of his wine before seeing the one he was waiting for coming toward him.

"It has been so long my friend."

The other man was tall, with long curly ginger almost brown hair, he sat in front of the blond and greeted him. They put a privacy charm around their table and started talking.  
"Gelert, I, for once, have no clue to why you required my presence this time. If it is about the side I choose, the decision has been made long ago and I'm afraid I won't change it.''  
"You wound me Albus, I know perfectly well that your decision has been made that day, I still sincerely regret what happened until now.'' Grindelwald posed then continued. "And no it isn't about that. Do you remember all the research we did about the hollows?" he nodded. "Well I acquired one of them. The elder wand." Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you…? No, why are you giving me such information for free Gellert?"

"The thing is I need to clarify something. When I acquired the wand after killing its precedent possessor, it was working perfectly well for me. But almost six bloody years ago it suddenly stopped working." The German spoke fluent English with a slit German accent, having lived in England for years made him improve it.

"Stopped working? Are you sure Gellert it is the elder wand?''

"It was, now it is as good as a piece of wood. I tried everything, I went to Gregorovich and Ollivander, and they both didn't know what was wrong with it. I went to see Maarof, the greatest Egyptian wand maker; he gave it back to me saying that I was no longer its master. But that is impossible I'm a thousand percent sure I owned it just years ago, and no one have beaten me since then. I gave it to countless wizards to try it. You can give it a try if you want. And I arrived to the conclusion that maybe death decided to take back her gift.''

"Or maybe death deemed you unworthy of it old friend.'' Dumbledore joked.

"You know pretty well Albus that this wand went through the hands of much more terrible wizards than I am. There must be a rational explanation. That's why I called you."

"And what do you want me to do dear Gellert?"

"The Potters, their son is attending Hogwart; he's a 4th year now. Their family has been the last decedent of the third Peverell brother. You're friend with them right? I want you to ask their brat for the invisibility cloak and see if it still works. I'm still looking for the resurrection stone though."

"I can do that little service for you Gellert, I'm also getting curious about this whole affair. But in exchange promise that no matter what you are preparing, leave Hogwart out of it." The blond smirked, he wasn't just curious about this; he wanted to find a solution to his problem to regain control over the wand as soon as possible. He grew addicted to its power and she was his key to his dreams. Soon the war would come, in both the wizarding and muggle world. Just one year to go.

"That's a deal then, in the memory of our old partnership. I would have liked to stay but I have an important appointment now. Owl me when you get the cloak, I will be waiting." The dark wizard stood up and put some glamours in his face; he was after all wanted by the ministry for some affairs he wouldn't risk getting exposed. Grindelwald had been gathering more and more followers to his cause since Arianna's accident and Dumbledore's change of heart.

He left the pub and went to Diagon alley. He still had to go to Gringotts to check something, before going back to his dark lord job.

Not so far away. Tom and Teddy were getting their Hogwart supplies. They were almost done and just had to get their wands, when Harry ran out of money.

"Well guys I don't think I have enough money left for your wands, I will go to Gringotts take some and come back, go get some ice cream while waiting for me, I won't be late."  
Harry went toward the magical bank and entered.

"Mister Le Fay what a pleasure to see our best customer. What can I do for you?''

"Pleasure shared Garlicks" He slightly bowed to the goblin. "I want to take out some galle…" he didn't get to finish his sentence when he felt a wave of magic penetrate the bank, this magical signature … this core… he could recognize it anywhere anytime. It was death's. He slowly turned around and spotted a tall and blond man, with a large black cloak on him. 'That wasn't death he was human… the elder wand then? But the one who processed it at this time is… no it can't be him… right?' he thought. He quickly turned around before being spotted by the other wizard.

Grindelwald in the other hand, just when he entered the goblin's bank, he felt the wands take life again in his pocket. His eyes widened in chock and he took out his wand. It was apparently pointing at a not so random direction. At the end of the large hall, a young man was following a goblin toward the tunnel. It was there where the wand wanted to go desperately. He wanted to follow him or at least see his face, but was stopped by two goblins who asked him to state his name and what was he here for. And the man had already disappeared in the tunnel. 'I will be waiting for you here dear.' He smirked and left the bank standing in front of it. There was no way he would let him escape.

Harry finished his business in the bank and was about to leave when he felt the magic again. He conjured a cloak and left the bank. He was able to apparate inside it, but the goblins would get suspicious about him, so as soon as he left, he apparated away concealing any magical trace he would leave.

Grindelwald caught a glimpse of the wizard who apparated just a second ago. It was him who the wand pointed inside the bank. He swore to track him until he found him, and this time he swore he would get him.

OoOoOoOooOo

"13 and half in length, yew, phoenix feather. We can await great things from you Mister Riddle. That will be 9 galleons.'' Said Ollivander.

Tom was eying his wand proudly, he couldn't wait to be home and practice some charms. This even made him forget about his latest outburst.

Flash back

Teddy and him were, like Harry asked them to, getting some ice cream.

"I want the chocolate perfume please." Tom asked politely. Suddenly a boy his height pushed him aside and asked for it too.

"Sorry boy there is only one left, if you wait a little I can…''

"No I will take this one, he can wait."

"Excuse me but I didn't give you the permission to take what is rightfully mine boy."

"Do you even know who I am?"

"Someone who lacks manners and basics in education. Do you know that here, we don't ask someone if he know us, we present ourselves?'' Tom answered still staying polite. The other appeared offended.

"I'm Orion Black, heir of the noble and ancient house of Black, and you must be a mudblood for not knowing that."

"And what? You think that telling me that would make me let you get that ice cream? That is mine go ask Daddy to buy you another."

"You…"

"An ice cream isn't worth wasting your energy on a mudblood Orion. Let's go."

"It is muggleborn not mudblood you brat." Said Teddy.

"And you might be?'' asked Malfoy.

"Isn't it common knowledge that you have to present yourself first before asking for someone else's name?" responded the metamorphmagus.

"How dare you, I'm Abraxas Malfoy heir of…"

"…Of the idiot kingdom." The four of them were staring at each other with hate.

"Let's go Abraxas we are wasting our time here."

End of flash back

It was then Teddy's turn to have his wand. After about twelve tries, the young werewolf found it.

"Twelve in length, holly, unicorn hair. That is an interesting one mister Le Fay. That will be 8 galleons."

Teddy smiled sincerely, he was so happy to have his own wand, as much as Tom.

"Now guys let's get back home." And they apparated away after taking Harry's hands.

oOoOoOooOoOoOo

''So take care of yourselves both of you, if you prank make sure no one sees you. If anyone bully you just send me a letter? I will come right away kick their sorry arses. And write to me every two days alright? I will miss you both so much.''

''Are you sure you can't just teach me everything I need to know at home?''

''Yes Tom sorry to make you socialize, and yes I will take good care of Nagini.'' Tom snorted.

He hugged and kissed the boys on the forehead and they went to the Hogwart express.

They both entered a compartment and didn't speak to each other’s at all.

five minutes after, they heard the door of the compartment open.

''If it isn't the mudbloods.''

''Sod off Malfoy and we are half-bloods. Plus it's muggleborn you prat.''

''Mudbloods are Mudbloods you have a muggle relative so it is mudblood.''

They both rolled their eyes. ''So what is it you want Malfoy? Missed us?''

''Oh just wanting to state how horrible your hair color is mudblood.''

''Shall I change it for you dear?'' Teddy said before changing his hair into platinium like Malfoy.

''So now is it horrible? I think it is.''

''You can't be a metamorphmagus.''

''But I am, so what? Impressed?''

''Only the Black family has those in their lines.'' Teddy knew indeed that his grandmother was a Black but he wouldn't tell anyone because harry told him so.

''And how can you explain the fact that I'm one but no Black, Malfoy?''

The blond was silent he didn't have a response to that. Tom wasn't even paying attention to the two brat arguing.

''Crabbe, Goyle let's go before we get some unknown decease from those mudbloods.''

''Stupid snobbish spoiled pureblood.'' Muttered Teddy.

''Edward?''

''Um?''

''Now that we are off Harry's radar tell me, do you know how he can manage to buy us everything we ever need without a job or anything?''

''And what if I don't want to share this piece of information Riddle?''

''Then you just don't know and is trying to make me think you do.''

''Harry doesn't need to work because he has enough money to handle us until our death and more.''

''mm okay'' The mini Voldy seemed to register the information.

''Look Riddle, we won't end out in the same house that's for sure. I don't like you, you don't like me. So let's act as if we don't know each other.''

''For the first time I can't agree more with you Edward.'' Tom didn't call Teddy by his first name because Le Fay was also Harry's and he didn't like referring to him as such. So Edward wasn't too familiar.

When they arrived they went to separated ways without sparing each other a single glance.

They were both quite impressed with the huge castle in front of them. It was even better than what Harry had described. Teddy couldn't wait to walk on the same corridors and halls his parents had once walked in … or will eventually do, because technically he was in the past.

''First years in the boats, no more than four per boat.'' Tom shared his boat with a curly black haired boy, a black haired greasy haired girl and a brown haired one.

''I'm Alphard Black pureblood pleased to meet you. I hope I will be in Slytherin, my parents told me it would be a disgrace to the family name if I ended up elsewhere.''

''I'm Eileen Prince pureblood and I also want to be in Slytherin, because the other house aren't as worthy as the great house of the snakes.''

''I'm Maggisson Prewett, but you can call me Maggy, I'm also a pureblood, and I guess anywhere would be fine for me.''

''Tom Riddle, half-blood, Slytherin or Ravenclaw I hope.''

''A half-blood in Slytherin? That's highly unlikely. Well I don't care for blood status as long as the person has a brain, but others don't see it that way. You will have a hard time living if you get into Slytherin.''

''I can manage.'' Tom responded.

''My parents told me that the majority of evil wizards came from Slytherin, why are you so eager to go there?''

''Harry told me that Merlin himself was a Slytherin and he was a great man who did great things. So everything is in the intent.'' Tom stated.

''Merlin was a Slytherin? I didn't know that little piece of information. Are you sure?'' The Eileen girl asked.

Tom nodded. If Harry told him so, it must be right, Harry never lied. The Black haired shy looking guy also seemed to not know that, he seemed interested in what he just learned.  
''My older sister told me we would have to fight a troll for the sorting. I didn't believe him at first but … I want to make sure.''

''No Harry told me it was a talking sorting hat they put on your head, it kind of read your mind and decide which house you're the most suited for.'' Black and Prince confirmed the information.

As they arrived a tall man with half-moon glasses and weird attire came to them. ''Welcome To your first year at Hogwarts, I'm Albus Dumbledore and I'm the deputy headmaster of this school, also the head of the Gryffindor house, one the four Hogwart houses…'' and he went one with his explanation about the sorting. He leaded them to the great hall where every student was sitting in their house table.

The sorting hat song his song. And then the sorting began.

''Abraxas Malfoy.'' The hat wasn't even in his head when it shouted Slytherin.

''Alphard Black.'' The hat took two minute for him then shouted Slytherin.

''Maggisson Prewett.'' She was sorted into Gryffindor.

''Orion Black.'' Like his cousin Alphard he was a Slytherin.

Other names were called tom didn't quite paid attention to them. The only one that interested him was teddy. Harry had been confident that he would be difficult to sort. Harry told them that his sorting lasted 3 minutes. And wanted to know how much teddy's sorting would last.

''Ted Le fay.''

The whole pureblood and Half-blood hall cut their breath when they heard the last name.

'Oh oh a time traveler … you're the master of death's godson right?'

'The master of death? Harry?'

'Never mind um… not a bad mind really.. Really intelligent, and you like to read. Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad for you… also lot lot of courage and bravery... Can be a Gryphindor… but no you show loyalty toward your godfather and you have a kind and accepting heart, you're destined to do great things boy… umm difficult… don't you have a preference?'  
'I'm fine with whenever you put me.'

'So … Slytherin is out of choice … Gryffindor might be good but eumm… no no no…. which leaves Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. .. Difficult, really difficult.'

The sorting continued for almost 4 minutes. The great hall was silently waiting for the hat to make a decision.

''Hufflepuff!'' The Hufflepuff table started clapping loudly for him. Some shouted we have a 'Le fay' Tom asked himself what being a Le fay really means? Is it an ancient pureblood family? Even the Malfoy had his mouth wide open.

Then Tom's turn arrived.

''Tom Riddle.'' He advanced toward the chair and sat. He felt the hat being put in his head. It wasn't even in his head yet that it shouted Slytherin. Proudly Tom advanced toward his table. The Slytherin weren't pleased some of them clapped others starred at him in disgust.

''A mudblood in Slytherin? Riddle isn't a pureblood's name.''

''What was the hat thinking?''

''Must be a bad joke.'' Tom was listening to the whispers. This wasn't going to be easy. But luckily tom's wasn't the social type of people so he would manage not having a single friend in his house.

The sorting continued and soon ended and the feast began, after Dippet's speech.

Tom tasted the food; it was good but not as tasty as Harry's cooking. The little Slytherin eyed Teddy who was chatting happily with his house mates In the Hufflepuff table. Teddy was always the social type. But he noticed that every Slytherin were looking at Teddy. He was still curious about what was so special about the name. Tom sighted. He would make sure to do better than Teddy in studies to make Harry love him more than the other brat.

''Riddle? You know the Le Fay guy right? I saw you quit the train with him.'' The whole table stopped to stare at him.

''No I don't it was a coincidence. What's so special about the name anyway?'' He lied.

''You don't know? Not surprising for a mudblood anyway. You know morgana? She was merlin's cousin and one of the strongest witch in history. She was a Le fay. We thought they had all disappeared 5 centuries ago.'' Tom's eyes widened. Harry had hidden something that big from him? Seriously Harry was from that family? He would send a letter to him to confirm that.

Far from Hogwarts in Godric's hollow, Harry was eying the marauder's map.

''So Teddy ended up in Hufflepuff and Tom like the other time in Slytherin. Hope the Slytherin house won't pick up on him too much.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 2
> 
> Hope that you liked this chapter, and I am not going too fast. There will be some flashbacks for Tom and Teddy's childhood in the future chapters. I also hope that Tom wasn't too OC, don't forget that he is just an eleven years old child, and that he was raised differently than the initial time line.
> 
> Let's say in this story that before the 80's Half-bloods were as unworthy as muggleborns in pureblood's eyes, because those purebloods who married muggles or muggleborns were blood traitors. After 1981 half-bloods were given more importance by purebloods because the-boy-who-lived was one, plus the fall of Voldemort.
> 
> The fact that Merlin was in Slytherin is an information I got in pottermore when I got sorted into Slytherin. The more you know 8).
> 
> A lot of you requested in the reviews that I get a beta so if anyone is interested PM me.
> 
> Thanks for your comments and hope I will be getting more, they make me want to write the next chapters faster . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellow
> 
> It took me forever to make this chapter, but I’m quite satisfied with result, and this chapter is longer than the previous ones. 8)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter … In my dreams T.T.
> 
> “Normal speech”
> 
> ‘Thoughts’
> 
> §Parseltongue§
> 
> (Translate)
> 
> Enjoy

It was Halloween.

Teddy has been doing well the first two months; he was excelling in potion, charms and DADA and was an as at transfiguration due to his metamorphmagus ability. The day of full moon, he was taking his wolfsbane advanced potion that Harry brewed for him each months and sent him. No one knew he was a werewolf, not even Tom. Harry had hidden it well all these years, the potion made him unable to transform the days of full moon.

Being a metamorphmagus attracted lot of attention; his housemates were admiring him, the other houses respected him especially Slytherins because of his family name also. The Blacks were the most surprised by that, they were quite sure no metamorphmagus has shown in the last centuries aside from in their family. But the Le Fay could have had some metamorph in their time they thought.

Teddy was better than Tom in charms, DADA and transfiguration, but for the rest Tom was the best. A sort of competition between the two was born. In their letters for Harry, they were always mentioning who was better than the other in each subject. Tom was upset that he wasn't first in Harry's favorite subject DADA.

He was gaining the favor of his housemates by gaining lot of points. They stopped trying to bully him when they noticed that they needed him to gain the house cup. Some tried to approach him to be tutored by him, but he always asked for some kind of trade. He wasn't interested in money, Harry gave him always plenty of it, he wanted services and he wasn't being specific when he was asked what it was, he saved it for later, so his housemates were quite hesitant when they wanted something from him. He also charmed all his teachers, except Dumbledore whose favorite was Teddy and by far. That quite innerved him and made him develop a hating for that professor. Little by little he was making his way through Slytherin's hierarchy; he swore to himself that he would one day make it to the top of it. The house of snakes valued two things; power and blood, and he possessed the first one, those little spoiled pureblood brats were too dependent on their heritage to make any name for themselves with their own ways, and that what will make them all fall in his grasp in the future. Tom was already planning to not stay a mere Hogwarts student from the start. He was cunning and ambitious by nature, and not even Harry's education could change that.

He wrote at least three times a week to Harry, and his guardian never failed to reply to him. He wondered what he was doing to occupy himself in their absence; his guardian was never specific when asked about it.

Teddy was doing the same.

Because it was Halloween that day, they both received candies, cookies, cupcakes and chocolates from Harry. They missed Harry's cooking so much. Their housemates were envious of the pack they were given.

Teddy shared with his best friends some of his. But Tom didn't give anything to anyone. He was possessive of his things and he wouldn't share something Harry had cooked for him.

Tom discovered that the majority of his housemates were also celebrating Samhain… Harry talked to him about it; it was a celebration purebloods did to maintain the old traditions and ways. And that day magic was at its most powerful state, it was the ideal day to perform rituals for example, or brew powerful potions. Harry had taught him everything about pureblood's tradition, ways and manners for him not to be an outcast in the Slytherin house.

He couldn't wait to go home for Yule to see his guardian again.

oOoOOoOoOooOoOoOo

In the Malfoy manor, a party was held by the ancient family. Harry had received his invitation and showed up there because… He was bored. Despite being a half-blood, after Abraxas sent his father a letter mentioning his backgrounds, they came to him and wanted to know more about him. So the head of the Malfoy family had decided to invite him to his social gathering and see how the man would behave in public.

Harry regretted coming. He just remembered that he knew no one aside for the Malfoy, and their first meeting didn't end well. But he felt more relaxed when he spotted Horace Slughorn, his sixth year potion professor. He advanced toward the man and greeted him. He saw it as an opportunity to ask how Tom and Teddy were doing at school.  
''Hello professor Horace Slughorn right?''

''Yes it is me. And you might be?''

''I'm Hadrian Le Fay pleasure.'' He politely introduced himself.

''Is Ted Le Fay related to you perhaps?''

''Yes, he is my cousin, is he doing well in potion Mister Slughorn.''

''Oh, please call me Horace, he is one of the best student, second precisely, he's destined to do great in the future I'm sure.''

''I'm confident he will. And what about Tom … Tom Riddle?''

''Tom? Are you related to him too?''

''I'm his guardian I adopted him when he was four years old.''

''Merlin, Tom was an orphan? He is my best student, and by far, he excels in the art of brewing, the result is nothing less than perfect always. Did they both have a tutor?''  
''Yes Tom is an orphan. And yes I kind of taught them how to brew when they were old enough. Around seven if I remember well. They learnt faster than I expected those little geniuses.''

''Marvelous! you must be good in potion and teaching yourself then, to have the patience to teach seven years old students. I'm quite curious about Tom's parents. He claims to be a pureblood; he's a Riddle and it is no pureblood's name, normally he would be bullied by his housemates for his blood status, but he seems fine. He is truly a genius, while talking to him it's like I'm talking to an adult, he's too mature for his age.''

''I'm confident he can deal with everything on his own, he wrote to me that he was fine indeed, he wouldn't let anyone pick up on him easily, but please if he's bullied in the future tell me immediately, I might come teach those bullies a lesson they won't forget.'' Harry smirked. '' As for his parents, I don't know about his father he might be a muggleborn or a muggle perhaps, but his mother a pureblood, the orphanage's records said her name was Merope Gaunt, the Gaunt are direct descendent to Salazar Slytherin. So despite him being a half-blood he's still one of the last direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself.''

Slughorn's eyes widened in chock, he wasn't expecting that at all. ''Salazar Slytherin? This is… surprising … incredible.''

''Try to keep that little information from other students; I don't want Tom to be approved of just because of his blood and family backgrounds. I want him to make a name for himself.'' Harry slightly regretted telling him now.

''That's a shame, but don't worry I will keep the secret, and if I see someone bullying Tom I will take care of him for you.''

"Thank you professor.'' Harry smiled; now the professor will pay better attention to his Tom. They continued to discuss about Hogwart's potion cursus when someone joined the conversation.

"Lord Le Fay, I'm Arcturus Black, it is a pleasure to meet you, where were you hiding all these years?" said a handsome blue eyed man, with long black and curly hairs. 'He looks like Sirius in some ways.' Thought the time traveler.

"I was living in America, it was safer there in the first world war. I'm Hadrian Le Fay, but you already know that Lord Black." Responded Harry politely.  
"Did your family live in England before? You have a British accent."

"Yes we did live in England before going to America, but when I was five years old we had to go to America to be safer after my father's death. My mother died of sickness one year later leaving me in a muggle orphanage. At eleven I attended an American school of witchcraft. And when I reached my majority, I learned that I had a cousin whose father died just two years ago, so I took him and came back to England."

"I'm sorry for your lose, it must have been quite hard to live in a muggle orphanage. Why the entire magical world thought the Le Fay had disappeared long ago, I'm curious."  
"Oh, for that Lord Black, my ancestors choose long ago to isolate themselves from the magical world and live in the muggle one, but I couldn't follow the steps of my family after seeing the horrors muggles had done." Harry had nothing against muggles despite what the Dursleys did to him, but he had to lie to Lord Black to have some credibility. The Le Fay family, like its ancestor Morgana, disliked muggles… No they hated them. In the middle age, muggles burned witches and wizards banning every kind of sorcery from their kingdom. That's what gave birth to that profound hatred.

"You took the right decision you won't regret it, muggles are filthy creatures. Is your experience in the orphanage the one that made you adopt a magical child? Tom Riddle right?"  
"You're well informed Lord Black." The Black smirked. "Yes you're right."

They discussed more about politics after that, and when Harry grew annoyed of all the questions the heir of the Black family asked, he excused himself lying about seeing a person he knew, and left him.

He went to the balcony to have some fresh air. The manor and all those people made him feel like he was suffocating. Even in his own time, he didn't like to attend those kinds of parties, aside from his friend's weeding he didn't go to big assembly at all.

He was busy day-dreaming about the little parties he had with his friends at Yule back in his time, when he felt something in his back.

"Move and you die … you will answer my questions calmly boy."

Harry's jaw dropped, he palled in a second. Was it Grindlewald again? Why didn't he feel him coming? He could escape but he was curious about what the man wanted from him, so he just nodded choosing to observe and listen first, then act.

"Why do the elder wand react to you boy." It was indeed Grindelwald.

"And pray tell me why should I tell you such information Mister … or should I say Lord Grindelwald."

"How did you…?"

"Everyone has their little secrets. And to answer your question I'm its master.'' Harry chooses to answer.

"So I just have to kill you and it will be mine huh?'' Grindelwald smiled thinking his years of research would finally end here.

"Apparently it won't be as easy as it sounds I'm afraid. I don't fancy dying yet." Harry said before apparating away in a silent pop.

Well that wasn't so difficult… just that now he had the current dark lord at his back, and that he knows that he can apparate even in places where there are anti-apparition wards.  
'Great, Harry, just great.'

Now that he was thinking about apparition In heavily warded places, he wanted to pay a visit to his godson and Tom under the invisibility cloak at Hogwarts. But first he had to seclude his house under the fidelus with him as secret keeper. He didn't want to risk Grindlewald breaking into his house when he would be calmly taking a nap, or a bath. He spent the rest of the day warding the place correctly.

The next night he took the cloak and apparated into Hogwarts. It was past curvey and he truly didn't know the room where his wards were sleeping. He took away from his pocket the marauder's map. Then he remembered that the marauders hadn't been able to find where the Hufflepuff dormitory was, so its emplacement was nowhere to be found in the map, like the room of requirement and the chamber of secret. He looked first for Tom and then apparated in his room. The eleven years old Dark lord wannabe was fast asleep. Harry took off his cloak and put some privacy charms around the bed. He then woke up the boy with some pats in the head.

''Wake up Tommy I'm here.''

''mmm… noo just five more minutes Harry… wait … Harry?'' His eyes were now wide open.

''Surprise.''

''Harry how did you enter here? I read that Hogwarts is heavily warded.''

''Eum? That's my little secret.'' He winked. Tom smiled and hugged Harry with all his might. ''Ouch you're killing me Tommy.''

''I missed you Harry, so much.''

''I missed you too; the house is so empty without you and Teddy around.'' Tom twisted at the mention of Teddy too, but didn't say anything. ''Did you like what I sent you?''

''Yes it was delicious like wise. I want brownies next time please. And send me a good book also.''

''Okay you little book worm. So Tom I talked to your professor of potion and he praised you greatly, I'm proud of you.''  
''Really? You know I'm better than Teddy at potion then. I always were even back home.''

''Yep yep you are and I'm so proud of you.'' Harry hugged tom proudly. And Tom flushed at the compliments; he liked being praised by Harry.

''You were at the Malfoy Halloween party then?''

''Yep I was there; I was bored at home so I went there to occupy myself a little.''

''Good thing you're finding something to do when I'm not around.'' Tom smirked. They discussed a little more. But it was time for Harry to leave.

''So I have to go now can't wait to see you for Yule holiday sweetheart.''

''Can't you stay with me until morning Harry.'' He gave him those puppy eyes Harry couldn't resist.

''I'm sorry love but I really must go you have to be brave, you will survive kiddo.'' Harry smirked.

''I'm no kid Harry stop treating me like one.'' Said Tom irritated.

''yeah, yeah. Good night Tommy big boy.'' He kissed him in the forehead and apparated back to Godric's hollow.

He took a magical trace detector, something Hermione had invented back in their time. It was an invention which detected a person's magical trace, it acted like what the ministry did to detect underage magic, but it had to be exposed to the person's magic first to find him. That's why, since the day both Teddy and Tom entered primary school, Harry had exposed them to the item. And it had served him on many occasions like the one time when the metamorph and one of his girl classmates had been kidnapped by a pedophile. He remembered that day, when the kids were seven years old. Tom got back home without Teddy, and they had waited for half an hour for him, but he still didn't show up. It was one hour latter that Tom confessed that he saw Teddy and a girl being dragged by a strange man in black. Harry dismissed the fact that Tom knew all this time about Teddy's whereabouts but didn't tell him anything, and used the magical trace detector to find Teddy. Luckily, he helped the two children before anything had happened to them and delivered the man to the police. Teddy didn't go out of his room for weeks. And Harry had completely forgotten Tom's selfish action too preoccupied with Teddy's behavior during that time. When one day he finally left his room, his relationship with Tom changed drastically. Now it was time to use it again to find what the marauder weren't able to find… the Hufflepuff dormitory.

Harry went back to Hogwarts and activated the MTD;, then he apparated beside Teddy.

Unlike the Slytherin who slept by two, the puffs were like the Gryffindor, four in each room.

''Teddy, wake up.''

''Eum? Wh… Harry? Is that you?''

''Yep how are you Teddy? I missed you so much?'' he said pulling the kid into a hug. Teddy responded to it.

''I'm so much better now that you're here, I missed you too, one month and half and it will be the Yule holiday I can't wait Harry. The cookies were delicious send me more please, and Hogwart is so great, what was daddy and mommy's favorite place? At what subject were they good? I like transfiguration so much I'm the best in my grade so far and…'' Teddy continued to talk and Harry listened carefully to anything, and responded to the boy's question when the he posed. Teddy reminded him of Hermione, she didn't breath while talking, and Ron always asked how she managed to do that.

''I have to go now pup, maybe I will come visit another time. Good night.'' He kissed the boy in the forehead.

''Nighty Harry.''

And he was gone.

OoOoOoOoOOo

The rest of the year passed quickly, Tom and Teddy came back for the Yule holiday finding the fidelus charm already in place, Harry briefly explained that it was there for … reasons. The two kids didn't question him already knowing that it was surely due to their guardian paranoia. Then they came back, and spent the rest of the year studying harder, still wanting to impress their tutor badly.

Then summer came.

''So Teddy, where are you planning to go this holiday?'' asked Hector Bones the heir of the Bones family.

''I don't know it depends on Harry. He told me it was a surprise. And you?''

''Well father told me we might go to Italy, or France maybe, I'm not sure.''

''Oh never went to Italy, Harry never taught us how to speak Italian also. He doesn't know neither I guess.''

''OH, is that so? How many language do you speak Teddy?''

''Well English, German, French, and recently I'm learning Chinese and Japanese. Speaking those two, they aren't hard to learn but writing is another level.''

''Wow are you some kind of genius or something?''

''Eum… no I don't think…'' 'Tom managed to learn them all in addition to Russian.'

''Stop being modest I just know how to speak English and some words in French… so…'' They continued to talk the rest of the way on the Hogwarts express.

In Tom's compartment, Alphard was doing most of the conversation, he was Tom's closest friend or minion like Tom liked to call his friends. There was also Eileen Prince who was acting like she didn't pay attention to the conversation. Orion Black, Abraxas Malfoy and Andrew Nott were also there interacting from time to time in Alphard's long speech. They wondered how the guy didn't end up in Gryffindor sometimes for being so loud.

''So guys how are you planning to spend your holiday? Orion and I are going to America.''

''My parents and I are going to France.'' Replied Malfoy.

''France? Went there a lot I'm quite tired of it. Guess we will see each other in America Black.'' Said Nott.

''Not travelling this time my parents are busy with work.'' Said Eileen.

''And you Tom where are you going?'' asked Alphard.

''Harry told me it would be a surprise, so I have no clue.''

''Hadrian Le Fay right? My father told me he was your guardian, you're lucky that he adopted a pathetic mudblood orphan like you.'' Tom didn't reply to the provocation of Orion, he continued to read his book silently. ''Are you ignoring me? How dare you?''

''You can think whatever you want Black I never cared anyway. What I'm sure is that it is neither France nor America because we already went there, and Harry don't like going two time to the same place. Harry is teaching us the language before going to any country, which leaves Germany, Russia, China and japan.'' Tom smirked at the reaction of his peers.  
''Don't tell me you speak French, Russian, German, Japanese, and Chinese?''

''Yes I do. Harry taught me.''

''That's insane. Who is this Harry anyway, must be a pureblood. Is he a relative of yours?'' Asked Eileen.

''He is a Half-blood he told me, like me and he is my guardian, I don't think we're relted though.''

"A Half-blood? My father thinks he is a pureblood." Said Orion surprised.

The children now seemed interested with his guardian. Orion and Abraxas were the most curious, they couldn't wait to report whatever information they found about the man to their parents.

''What does he do as a job?''

''He doesn't work, he told me when I asked that he doesn't need to.''

''Is he married?''

''How old is he?''

''How many galleons does he have in Gringotts?''

Tom was annoyed by all the questions but responded anyway. '' No he isn't married, he doesn't want to.'' And he won't let him, he thought. "He was 18 when he adopted me and it had been 7 years so he's now 25.'' Now that he was thinking about it, Harry still looked 18 last time he saw him. How? Maybe wizards don't age like muggles? He thought ''As for money, I don't know but it seems to be a lot because he doesn't have a job but still gave me anything I wanted since I was four.''

''25? And he was 18 when he adopted you? Isn't he too young to take charge of someone?'' asked Alphard who now seemed interested in the conversation.

''I recall meeting him in diagon alley last summer. He doesn't look 25 at all. 20 at most maybe.''

''Wizards don't age like muggles isn't it?''

''Well yeah sort off, wizards can live until 150 200 at most, muggles can live until 70 some of them make it to 110 but rarely. But their physical change is the same as muggle a 25 year old muggle is a 25 years old wizard there is no difference. And 20 and 25? That is five years difference.''

''Well Harry is handsome that's why he looks so young.'' Tom complimented his guardian proudly smirking. Tom never complimented anyone and that alone took the attention of his fellow classmates. Abraxas was the one who wasn't surprised because he knew that what Tom said was true. The man's beauty was breath taking.

''Will you present him to us when we arrive.'' Tom wanted to refuse Harry was his and his alone, socializing was out of question. But he couldn't say it because he still had use of his classmates in the future. He nodded slowly.

In the train station Harry was waiting for the Hogwart express to arrive he couldn't wait to see his kids.

''We meet again Lord Le Fay or can I call you Hadrian now?''

''Harry would be fine Lord Malfoy, I don't like being called Hadrian or Le Fay.''

''Oh, you can call me Dragonus. Let me introduce you to …''

''We already met Abraxas no need for introductions. How are you Lord LeFay? I wanted to ask you how old you are last time? You seem to be too young to be guardian of two kids.''  
''I'm fine Lord Black, you can forget about formalities and call me Harry. I'm 25 years old.''

''25? You don't look more than 20, what is your secret?''

''That's what I'm usually told.'' Harry smirked.

''So are you married?''

''No I'm not, and I don't want to for now, I want to concentrate on taking care of Teddy and Tom, plus I enjoy my freedom.''

"It must be quite difficult at your age.''

"Not at all, they are quite easy to please those two angels. Now that they are at Hogwarts I feel alone in my empty house without them.'' Harry, when the two were at school, was either reading some dark arts books that were in the Le Fay vault, it contained really ancient magic, which has been forgotten over the centuries, there were some quiet interesting things, especially in potions; it had become his favorite subject, the only thing that made him not appreciate it before was Snape. Now he was enjoying it, and before coming into this dimension he had invented lot of potion with the help of Draco. Like the advanced lycanthropy potion, for the sake of Teddy. It made his godson immune to the full moon, he didn't transform since he was three. Either he was going out at night having some fun with either some random guy or a girl, getting drunk, trying to escape responsibilities for once. Back in his time, before he defeated Voldemort, he always felt like he had the magical world's future on his shoulders, everyone was expecting him to be the one to deliver them from the dark lord's reign. So after the war, doing this was his way to escape responsibilities, the mask he was giving people that still expected him to always be there to solve their problems, be the perfect auror and little savior of the wizarding world. Drake used to be the only one who understood his needs for some freedom and 'be himself' moments, and was the one who accompanied him most of the time one his little adventures, if it wasn't him, it was Ron, Nevil or even Luna sometimes. He liked discussing with her when they were both drunk. He missed his friends so much, it was making him nostalgic and homesick.

''Aren't you working?''

''I don't work never felt the need to. Maybe I will start thinking about it.''

''Then you must have quite an inheritance from the Le Fay family.'' Harry just smirked at this.

And just then, the train arrived as he finished his sentence. The students began to evacuate the train and run to their parents.

Tom was the first to come out, with his friends Abraxas, Orion, Alphard, Andrew, and Eileen.

''Tom.'' When the little Voldy heard his name being called, he automatically stared into the direction. Harry was waiting next to two adults. He wanted to run to him and hug him to death but he had appearance to maintain, so he just walked in his direction smiling sincerely at him.

''Tom I missed you.'' Harry took him into a tight hug; Tom blushed a little because of the public sign of affection, but quickly recomposed himself. ''Won't you introduce your friends to me?''  
''Well you already met Abraxas Malfoy. This is Orion and Alphard Black, Andrew Nott, and Eileen prince they are my Slytherin house mates.  
Harry eyed the death eaters to be curiously, they were still so young and innocent. Orion reminded him of Sirius more than Acturus did, and it was normal because he was his godfather's father.

''Orion is my son and Alphard my nephew.'' Stated Lord Black.

''Pleasure to meet you all.'' Harry smiled at the kids. They were bewitched by how beautiful the emerald eyed man looked. ''I'm sorry but we will have to go, it was nice to talk to you, Lord Black, Lord Malfoy.'' He excused himself and took Tom's hand.

They went looking for Teddy in the crowd. When they found him Teddy hurried and jumped into Harry's arms.

''HARRY.''

''Ouch you almost killed me Teddy. You grew up a lot.''

''You think? Meet my friends. This is Hector Bones, Philippe Digory, Anna Prewett, Auror Weasley, Edmond Turpin.'' It was quite funny to see Tom associate himself with the dark families and Teddy with the light families. Philippe reminded him of Cedric, it seemed that being extremely good looking was a family trait. Anna Prewett had the same hair color as Molly Weasley she was quite cute. Auror Weasley was an eleven years old Ginny with grey eyes. And Hector bones didn't look a lot like Amelia Bones, he must be her grand uncle or something. Harry recalled having a Turpin at his Hogwart days a Ravenclaw or a Huffflepuff, he didn't quite remember, her name was Liza.

Tom was hiding behind Harry waiting for the exchange to end and for them to finally go back home.

''Nice to meet you all, you have beautiful ladies in your group of friends Teddy are you sure one of them isn't your girlfriend.'' Harry winked to the girls who were blushing furiously.

''HARRY.'' Teddy's hair were now as red as his face, his metamorphmagus ability was showing quite well his embarrassment. ''Well guys see you soon guys.'' And just when he took Harry's hand, they apparated.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

"So boys pack your stuff and get ready tomorrow we are going to japan. Then we will travel to china."

''FOR REAL. I can't wait! I'm still struggling with kanjis and Chinese writing though, but I guess I'm fine at talking.''

''No problem you will have more occasions to learn when we will be there Teddy. Guess you already perfected the two languages Tom?''

''Right yes.''

''Brilliant.''

The next day they went to the ministry and took the floo to japan.

They began with lunch in a Japanese restaurant to test the cooking there.

''Eto… ramen to sushi onegaishimasu. Tom, Teddy nani o tabemashitaka?'' (eum… Ramen and sushi please. Tom, Teddy what do you want to eat?)  
''Ramen to takoyaki.''

''Erm… takoyaki to ramen to sushi to omuricu, to onigiri to…'' Teddy had a huge appetite they were used to it. The waiteress was trying to flirt with Harry who was politely responding to her advance. Tom was eying her furiously, while Teddy was too hungry to care.

''O namae wa.'' (what's your name?)

''Hadrian desu.'' (I'm Hadrian)

''Kya! Hadurianu-sama wa kakoii desu. Ne ne kannojo o shimasuka?'' she asked exited, then she saw Tom and Teddy. "kimi no Ototo wa kawaii.'' (kya! You're so cool. Do you have a girlfriend?... you're brothers are so cute.)

''Baka onna! Ototo ja arimasen, Harry wa oto-san desu.'' Tom smirked as the waitress blanked and left to take their command. Harry laughed when she was gone. (stupid girl! I'm not his brother, Harry is my father.)

''Tom it is bad to lie to honest people.'' Harry mocked.

''She was flirting too much with you.''

''Are you jealous Tommy?'' Tom blushed. Was Tom crushing on him? No he wasn't, there is no way he would. Harry was like … like a big brother for Tom. Wasn't he? ''Don't worry you will have as much success as me when you grow up a little.'' Harry winked. Tom flushed for having thought that Harry meant jealous from the girl not him.  
''I'm so hungry.'' Teddy was moaning.

''So next time, take your breakfast, baka Teddy.'' Teddy pouted.

When the food came they tasted it and Tom definitely preferred French to Japanese food even if in French they gave you small portion of each thing. Teddy liked American cooking better because he preferred quantity over quality.

''So next we will go to visit the city, and tonight we will take a hot bath in the hotel we will stay in, okay guys?''

They nodded. The afternoon they had shopped and bought lot of souvenir and clothes. Girls were drooling over Harry too much for tom's liking, just because he was foreigner… well a handsome foreigner.

The night came and they booked a huge suit in a hotel. Then they went to the hot bath.

Tom realized that he would see Harry completely naked. Harry had seen him naked a lot of time when he was younger, he was the one who helped him shower, but back then Harry was fully clothed. Now, it was different. He quickly striped and put a towel over his waist to hide his still developing manhood and arse, then he went to the source, Teddy came second and Harry joined them both at last.

Tom had a good look before Harry emerged under water. His green eyed guardian had a smooth and slightly tanned skin with some cicatrices in some places. That made him look so cool, Tom wondered where he got them. He was well built, not lot of muscles and not too little, just perfect, he also had a firm torso with pinky delicious looking nipples. His manhood was hidden behind a towel. Tom was quite disappointed. He surprised himself for being that perverted at his age. Other kids' hormones didn't manifest at such a young age.

Over the years Harry had, with auror training, developed some muscles and grown out of his tinny and small form which was the result of a childhood with the Dursleys.  
Teddy approached Harry and splashed him with water, now Harry's hair were also wet which made him look sexier in Tom's point of you. And it ended up with Teddy being shoved under water by his guardian to take his little revenge.

''So who is the strongest now uh? ''

''HARRY … gloup… … Sorry…gloup…''

'Harry is so handsome when he smiles… even when he doesn't. No one will have him. No one!' Tom thought dreamingly. He was still drooling over the green eyed man.  
''So guys we didn't have the time to talk about school, how was it?''

''The second part after the Yule holiday was boring, ah, and guess what? I got O 's in transfiguration charms DADA astronomy and potion, got a an A in history of magic though can't help it it's so boring. The rest is E.''

''That's why you are just second, I ranked first this year. With outstanding in every subjects.'' Remarked Tom proudly.

''Wasn't good in history of magic too, I always slept in the first five minutes. You're both genius I had O in my first year only in charms and transfiguration.'' Harry had told the kids that he went to Hogwarts when he was eleven years old, but told the Black a different version of it. It was easy enough to lie to the Black heir, but not to his kids.  
''How come Harry?'' asked Tom.

''Well, had some problem with the DADA professor … History wasn't my subject … Astronomy was okay got E, as for Potion… The professor kept breathing on my neck; if stares could kill I would have been six feats under the ground in my first lesson. He didn't like me because my father used to bully him when they were at school. And he was taking it all out on me.''

''What a git. If he had a problem he didn't have to take it out on you, he should have confronted your father about it.''

''He would but my father died when I was one year old tom. And in the end he wasn't that bad, he protected me without me noticing all my seven years, though he died with the worst way possible. That remind me that your father and mine Teddy were the bullies with Sirius and … the rat.'' Harry whispered.

''Daddy was a bully?''

''Well it was mainly my father and Sirius, yours was kind of the one who calmed them down from time to time and helped them plan the pranks. ''

''Did mom join to?''

''Na she was years younger than all of them, Remus and her married when I was si…thirteen.'' ' I was just about to burn myself.'

Teddy looked at Harry for a moment while Tom was still discussing school work with him, looking like he was thinking at something. Harry noticed that.

"What's wrong Teddy? If there's anything you need to tell me just do.''

''Harry… can't you … well …'' he looked at Tom. ''Put the wolfsbane potion in the market? Just the one who calm the transformation at least… I feel so bad for the other werewolves you know?''

''Wolfsbane potion?'' Tom asked.

''Teddy … Are you sure?''

''I guess Ridd… Tom should know about my … err… condition, he's living with us after all.''

''Condition? What are you talking about? Harry, explain!''

''If you're sure Teddy… well Tom err… Teddy is … a werewolf kind of a half werewolf.''

''What?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the third chapter. Yes I know and I feel guilty for stopping here … or not *dark laugh*
> 
> So how will Tom react to this? He already dislikes Teddy as it is, to the point he wanted him to disappear at some point huh. I will write about the rapist’s story with Tom’s and Teddy’s point of view in the future.
> 
> Hope I’m not going too fast on describing their Hogwarts first year; it is the least eventful one.
> 
> So THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for your comments and for following this fanfiction, it motivates me to write more, so please REVIEW!!!!!!
> 
> The next chapter will take more time to come, I’m visiting my parents this weekend plus my finals are coming, so maybe a week or two… maybe three, depends on my motivation @.@.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forth chapter is out earlier than I expected it to be uh!  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling I’m only a mere fanfiction lover. ;-;  
> “Normal speech”  
> ‘Thoughts’  
> §Parseltongue§  
> “Foreign language”  
> Enjoy!

"What? … And you never told me? I have read all about werewolves, they are monsters who transform during the full moon and lose their minds; they don't even recognize their own family. They are dangerous creatures. Merlin I lived with a … a monster all these years, I…''

''SHUT UP.'' Tom blanked, he who was habitually so composed, and always choose his words carefully, has made a big and stupid mistake this time, Tom knew that Teddy was very precious to his guardian, and that insulting him was the worst thing he could do in front of the emerald eyed man. Tom bit his lower lip regretting immediately what he said. Harry had never ever raised his voice like that at him, he even had his hand ready to hit him, Tom's little heart started to hurt. He didn't give a bloody fuck about Teddy, but Harry was completely different, he feared every negative thought he could have on him, that's why he generally was more careful about anything that left his mouth. Teddy's eyes looked tearful but he was retaining himself from crying. Harry looked enraged.

''First Tom, Teddy isn't a monster or a creature; he is human like you and me. And second he's the kindest person on earth, He wouldn't do anything to anyone. Plus he is a half-werewolf, his father was a full werewolf he just inherited his lycanthropy, he can transform but maintain consciousness. You never witnessed any of his transformation right? That's because in each full moon he takes the antidote I made for him; it makes him unable to transform. So if you dare again treating Teddy like he's a monster or anything I … I … Just don't I don't want to think of the consequences yet please. Is that clear?'' Tom's eyes were watering. It was the first time Harry was that angry at him. He had never talked to him like that, even in those days where he wanted Teddy to disappear more than anything, and had done everything in his power to do so. And now because of that … That creature he was being grounded.

Tom, not supporting Harry's angry stares at him, left the water quickly without a word.

''Told you he wouldn't take it well Teddy…''

''It's okay … I'm okay. I was myself … surprised when I learned about it. But I'm not ashamed of it, it was my father's inheritance after all.'' In fact Harry had told Teddy why he had to monthly take those potions when he had reached ten years old, Teddy was a little disgusted at the fact that Harry had hidden it from him, but he learned to accept that this little furry problem was a part of him and that Harry healed it anyway.

''Yeah and Remus was the kindest person I ever talked to. This time around I promise I will try to prevent him from being bitten.''

''Thanks … Harry… So will you present the wolfsbane potion into the market?''

''Guess I will. Not the wolf suppresser though it's too early for it, just the wolfsbane first then I will see how it goes. The goblins will be delighted when I will give them this project to take care off. It will be considered stealing from its real creature, but let’s think about a way to composite him later, we should give priority to werewolves.'' Harry stood up and exited the water. ''I will go talk to Tom, I was maybe too harsh on him.''

Not so far away Tom was running not knowing where to go. He was in the Japanese garden of the hotel he stood near the water, took a rock and threw it with all his might.  
''Idiot, Harry is an idiot … I won't cry… I won't… I…'' he felt his eyes watering, he was crying. 'My heart… it hurts what is this feeling? … Harry's words hurt so much.'  
''Tom? You're here.''

Tom didn't dare to look, he pushed away the tears on his face but they kept coming back.

'I hate you idiot don't come near me. Why did you always love him more than me … I have better grades than him … I behave better than him… I am the perfect child any family would want to have … I am… and now you hate me …' the little Voldy thought "I hate you… I hate…" Harry hugged Tom from behind.

''Shhh calm down first Tommy… I'm sorry for shouting at you like that …your reaction was kind of expected … but you shouldn't have told Teddy that he was … a monster … did you like it when the others In the orphanage told you you were a freak just because you are different? ''

Tom quietly nodded.

''That's the same. You're an intelligent boy I know you understand. I love you both equally and it hurts me when you fight with each other. I love you Tom believe me.'' Tom cried louder when he heard that. He was just a twelve years old boy after all. Those burst of emotions were the things that made Harry forget completely that this little boy would have been a future dark lord. He continued to hug him and pat his back and head.

''Harry I 'm sorry…''

''That's not something you should tell me.''

''Alright I will apologize to him.'' Tom was giving Harry a smile, but inside he was burning, and wanted the creature to disappear even more. He would make his life a living hell someday for making Harry yell at him once. His hands pulled Harry harder against him.

''That's my little boy.'' Harry said smiling sincerely at him.

''Hey I'm not little I'm twelve, almost thirteen.'' He said pouting.

''Awn you're so adorable when you pout.'' Harry teased then hugged him.

''I am not." Harry loved him… the rest didn't matter for now, because that alone warmed his cold little heart. He rubbed his head in his guardian's right shoulder, humming his sent and continued to hug him as hard as he could.

That night Tom reluctantly apologized to Teddy. The metamorphmagus accepted them despite the fact that he knew the boy wasn't sincere at all. He had stopped being that naïve boy he was after the kidnapping happened, that day the metamorph would never forget how the other boy smiled when he saw him being dragged away. Tom didn't like him, it was a fact, and Teddy barely supported him just because of Harry. The dark haired boy tried a lot of time to make their guardian hate him. But he always failed, like the time when they were six and Tom stall some of Harry's things and hid it in Teddy's room. At that time, Teddy still considered Tom like his older brother.

They all slept in the same futon that night. Tom was tightly gripping Harry's shirt; he would never let it go if he could.

Their stay in japan passed quickly; next they went to Hong Kong in china.

The first thing they did was try the Chinese cooking. It was the most disgusting in Tom's and Teddy's point of view.

''Ew they… they eat that? Please Harry you will cook for us tonight right? Or at least let's order something.'' They were sitting in a five star restaurant. But still found that the cooking was … ew.

''Alright, Alright I will.''

The night, Harry ordered pizzas and left the boys alone in the hotel chamber.

The next day, when they woke up they didn't find Harry in the bed. But they heard the shower. So they deduced that Harry just came back and didn't spend his night here.  
''Where did you go yesterday Harry?'' Asked Teddy curiously.

''Errr… Here and there.''

''Harry!''

''Just went to the bar of the hotel.''

''Can you bring us with you next time?'' Tom asked hopefully.

''That isn't a place for kids Tom.''

''But we aren't kids, we are twelve.'' Teddy pouted.

''And the rules of the hotel say that you must be 18 to go there.''

''Oh!''

''Yeah right. Now go prepare we are leaving to visit the country.''

And each night, Harry disappeared. Until the last day in their stay at china. Tom recalled that Harry did the same one time when they were in France and America, but he didn't pay it much attention back them. What was his guardian doing?

So in the last day they ate breakfast in the hotel's restaurant but something unexpected happened.

A very beautiful women with a generous cleavage was coming toward their table, she had long black hair and seemed to be Asian. She wore a provocative smile. Harry twisted in his sit when he saw her.

''Bugger.''

''Hadrian~ love! you left so quickly last time.'' She said in Chinese.

''Err … look let's go talk somewhere else. Okay?''

''Who's that Harry?''

''Oh are those you're little brothers Harry? They are so cute. I'm your older brother's girlfriend.''

''WHAT! Liar you're too ugly to be. ''

''You little brat…'' she was about to raise her hand at Tom when Harry caught her hand.

''You better not do that again or men or women I don't care I will break your hand.'' Harry was scary at that moment. '' Let's go talk somewhere else.''

''But Hadrian love why are you doing that to me.. I thought you loved me honey … I loved how you handled me when we fuc…''

"Let's go talk somewhere else.'' He was using a sortilege close to the imperio, sufficient to make her obey him.

 

They went far from the two boys. Tom and Teddy were watching them interact from afar.

She was going to slap him but Harry again stopped her hand. She then left upset and so red of embarrassment.

''I'm sorry boys forget about this little incident, alright?''

''So that's what you were doing all those nights… fucking some whores.''

''Tom language and that is adult's business.''

''Fine.'' And Tom never spoke again to him the rest of their stay in china.

OoOoOOoOooooOo

''Tom stop being such a child and talk to me. And I don't even know why I should feel sorry you're not my wife, nor my girlfriend or something.''

''…'' Tom didn't respond.

''I will make you cupcakes.'' Tom still didn't respond, he stood from the table, went to his room, and slammed the door.

''What's with him Teddy I don't understand.''

''Neither do I Harry don't ask me. Ridd… Tom is just too complicated, he remind me of girls.'' Harry snorted at the comparison. The dark lord was always such a drama queen every time they had meet, he was showing off, starting endless speeches, talking about his supremacy instead of directly killing him. Tom, after transforming into Voldemort, had still maintained some of his characteristics.

Tom in his room talked his heart out to his snake.

§Ssssounds like sssssomething you should feel for a mate Masssster.§

§Nagini, humans and snakes aren't the same In this mating thing.§

§How is it then?§ Tom opened his mouth, but he found that he didn't have any experience on the subject.

§I… don't know really. But Harry is family, do you mate with your family.§

§We don't mate with our hatchlings of courssse, but you aren't Harry's hatchling Masssster. Are you?§ Tom's cheeks reddened a little.

§Well I don't want to think about it, it is already so confusing as it is.§

§As you wish Masssster.§

OoOoOoOOOOoOoo

"So boys, instead of your potion lesson, this year we will start something different." Harry smirked; the boys were curious about it, their guardian called them into the leaving room three days after Tom stopped being a prat and began talking back. "What do you know about dueling?"

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "In Hogwarts a history, they stopped teaching duels after Dippet became headmaster. He judged it too dangerous for students, lot of accident happened back then because of all the spells that weren't yet labeled forbidden by the ministry of magic."

"Correct, but I want to know what you read about dueling."

"In a duel the two duellers bow to each other’s first, then they count to three and start firing spells. That's what I have read." Said Tom.

"Correct, in this session I will teach you spells at first, how to cast them none verbally and wandless magic, also some muggle martial art. You never know what can happen in this period of time, I won't lie to you, a war is coming and I did make a dangerous enemy, he might come to you and use you to reach me, so you have to at least know how to defend yourself from him or anyone else when I’m not around."

"Who is he? And why is he after you Harry?"

"Err he kind of think I stall away something from him…"

"Is it worth you risking your life for it?"

"It is more complicated than that Tom; even if I wanted to I can't give him what he wants. And anyway I'm not risking my life, it is both of you I'm the most worried about. So let's start first with a simple expelliarmus, this spell saved my life countless time, never underestimate it. So both of you bow to each other and count to three then fire the spell. You know the wand movement or should I show it to you?"

They nodded and placed themselves in front of each other, they did as Harry said and started firing the spell. They were both successful in their first attempt. Both their wands flew out of their hand.

"Brilliant. Now try to do it none verbally."

"What? We don't even know how to."

"You think about the spell and its effect strongly, and then you fire it. Never lose your focus in a duel if you want to successfully cast a nonverbal spell."

Harry continued to train the kids the whole afternoon, then he gave both of them a book of spells and dismissed them. Teddy and Tom were so exhausted they feel asleep as soon as they reached their rooms.

OOoOooOooOoOoOoOoOOo

The rest of July and August was hell for the two kids; Harry even initiated them to the Auror training he had undergone years ago. He didn't force them to do anything, they were the one who wanted to get stronger and not burden Harry anymore.

They could now take up fifth or even sixth year wizards if they wanted and even win.

Far from Godric's Hollow, in Germany, a dark lord was discussing the upcoming war with his followers, when someone burst into his house. Grindelwald gracefully stood up and left his minions to go great the man.

"So do you have the information I asked you for?" The dark lord whispered.

"Yes I do, it is all in this document my Lord."

"Consider the sum of money in your vault Macdowell." Grindlwald took the document and made his way to his sit again. "You can go now."

"Yes my lord."

"I apologize my lord for my curiosity, but what is this document for?"

"It has nothing to do with you certainly Anderson, so mind your own business. You are all dismissed; we will continue this reunion tomorrow." His minions stood up and left the mansion.

'So his name is Hadrian Le Fay, and what I am seeing here, two easy targets I could use to reach him. Tom Riddle and Ted Le Fay, second year Hogwarts students.' The German smirked while reading the information. But soon that smile faded when he noticed that his spy couldn't obtain their location, so it might be under Fidelus or some heavy wards. The kids were still in their second year so he had to wait one more year if he wanted to corner them in Hogsmead or something. He had promised Albus to leave Hogwarts alone so he couldn't break into it and kidnap them. He could also corner them in Diagon alley, but he didn't know when they would be there exactly. Maybe he should place some spies there. He had to plan everything before acting, the boy seemed intelligent, plus he could apparate away even in warded places, so he had to corner him using the kids. He had waited seven years, he could wait another year or two if it meant that in the end he would again be the wand's master and feel its power, for now he had some greater things to do.

OoOOoOoOoOoOo

In Diagon alley, Teddy and Tom were getting their books and some new robes.

"Harry, this year I will enter the Quidditch team for sure, will you come to watch me play? "

"Of course dear, make proud by winning the Quidditch cup. So which position do you want to take?"

"Err… Seeker I guess, like you. But I also wouldn't mind being keeper or another position."

"And you Tom? Still not fancying brooms?"

"I told you Harry many times that Quidditch is a waste of my time."

"More like your first flying lesson was a disaster." Teddy smirked.

"Was not, I didn't lose control, that broom wasn't good that's why."

"Yeah, yeah, if you say so."

"Eh? What happened in your first flying lesson?"  
"Nothing." Teddy was about to reply when he saw Tom's dark stares.

Tom's first flying lesson, like Teddy said, was a disaster. First his broom didn't go up when he called for him, secondly, when he took it and wanted to fly, he ungracefully feel on the grass just after flying no more than two meters. Tom would never ever tell Harry about this embarrassing episode of his life.

Harry was tempted to use some legilimency, but he thought that he just could wait for him and Teddy to be alone to take the information out of his godson.

OoOoOOoOooOoOooOo

1st September

Teddy was with his friends listening to their conversation about their holidays. He, at some points, got lost in his thoughts, thinking about what Harry gave him; 'the marauder's map and the invisibility cloak, two items which used to belong to the marauders, he was already starting to plan all the mischief he would do once in Hogwarts, he smiled just thinking about it.

In Tom's compartment the topic was also the same.

''So where did you go in the end Tom?''

''Japan then china, they have some interesting places there but the cooking is disgusting there, we ate Italian practically every day in the end. ''

''I heard the girls there are beautiful.'' Tom didn't respond. He looked angry.

''Why are you angry Tom? Didn't you like the girls there? Are you perhaps queer?''

''Queer? What?''

''Gay I mean.''

Was he gay? Tom truly didn't know, he had never been interested in anything but his tutor.

''I don't know, anyway I'm not just old enough to think about girls and my hormones. I have better things to do like…''

''Like planning how to take over the world?''

''That.'' Tom smirked, but lost it immediately when he thought of that whore again. How dare she touch Harry with those dirty hands of her. Plus she was ugly, what with those fake amount of boobs, and kilos of make up in her face, so unnatural, his Harry deserve much more… no his Harry wouldn't be with anyone but him. If he wanted something he should just have asked Tom. He wanted to vomit just imagining his Harry stuck to someone else.

OooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

"So this year everyone, you will all start working in pairs..." Everyone already started to go beside his partner before Slughorn finished his sentence. "And I will be the one assigning them, because I want everyone to be with people with their level in potion making." Everyone wore disappointed faces but didn't dare to protest.

"So mister Malfoy you will go with miss Prince, Mister Longbottom with Mister Digory, Mister Prewett with Miss Elyanson, Mister Black with …." And he continued to assign pairs when it was Tom's turn. "And finally Mister Riddle and Mister Le Fay our two prodigies. You must be used to work with each other isn't it?"

"I'm sorry professor but we are not, we always work alone while making potion under Harry's tutorage."

"Oh, I see boys, then it is the occasion to do it." They both looked disgusted, of all the people in this class, Slughorn had to put them both together? Tom even started to think being with Penelope Douglass was a better choice, and that girl was stuck to him like a glue since the beginning of the year, and the end of the last one.

"You better not hinder me."

"No worry Riddle, I am way better than you."

"In your dreams Le Fay."

They were savagely staring at each other's like lions wanting to mark their territory.

In the end of the first potion lesson, Tom went to Slughorn.

"Professor."

"Oh, Tom my boy, do you need anything?" Tom was disgusted by the weird looks the professor was sending him, but smiled anyway.

"Yes professor, well it's not that I disagree with any of your choices, but I find it difficult to see why you paired us with someone who would be at our potion making level, wouldn't it be wiser to put the weakest with the strongest, so that those who find difficulties in the subject learn from their pears?" Said Tom. He didn't care about who he would be placed with as long as it wasn't the dirty werewolf.

"You have a point Tom, and I thought about it, but I didn't want to hinder either the strongest in this subject my boy, you see."

"I apologize sir, but…"

"I know that you're too kind hearted for your own good Tom, I see you helping your pears every time, please think about yourself for once will you my boy?" Tom's was fuming internally, kind hearted? Him? Must be a bad joke. He sure helped the others but he gained a lot from doing that.

"I will professor." He answered showing the fool his fakest smile. He really should win an award for his acting skills, he thought when he saw the potion professor smile disgustingly back at him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The first weeks of school went well, but the news of the rising war since the first September was worrying everyone. The newspapers always showed new people who died under the hands of a new Dark lord named Grindelwald, muggleborns especially were mercilessly killed, and those purebloods who refused to join his ranks were tortured to insanity.  
Tom was the one who didn't seem to be affected by the news at all, he didn't care about everyone else, they could all burn he still wouldn't give one single bugger about it, as long as he was safe, and he trusted his guardian to be safe too and not get involved.  
Teddy in the contrary had sent countless letters to Harry wanting to know about how it will all end, he was worried about his friends and wanted to reassure them somehow. Harry still refused to give him any hint about the future until it all ends. The half-werewolf feeling worthless and upset, decided to concentrate on his prank project and apply it as soon as possible.

Before that, he went to the Hufflepuff's Quidditch try out. Hufflepuff hadn't won the Quidditch cup since a really long time, they weren't the type who wanted victory over everything else, they preferred the fun they had playing it. But Teddy didn't share their point; he wanted them to win this year no matter what, and winning they would.  
He went for the seeker position; the others who wanted the position weren't that good aside from Digory who was a bit challenging, after quite a tiring battle between the two, Teddy finally took the position. Digory didn't mind and won the beater one instead, the metamorph thought he was more suited for that, having a large body and lot of physical strength.

He spent a month and half planning and preparing all he needed for his prank until finally he got to execute it.

It was the thirty first October, everyone was sitting in the great hall, waiting for the headmaster to announce the beginning of the Halloween feast, and as soon as the food appeared, everyone began to eat while chatting happily with their housemates. One metamorphmagus wasn't touching his plate; Teddy was observing, waiting for the moment the potions would take effect.

"Why aren't you eating Teddy? Are you ill?"

"Yeah I have a stomach ache, I'm waiting for it to pass."

"Oh, you should go to the infirmary after dinner."

"I will don't worry." Then he smirked. Just five minute left before the big show.

Earlier that day, Teddy had taken Popo's place with his metamorph ability, Popo was the house elf who was responsible for examining the food, and he had acquired this information after two days of sneaking into the kitchens under the invisibility cloak. The hardest part was to distract the poor elf. House elves could apparate, there was no way he could capture him, so that the day before going to the kitchens he checked that the headmaster wasn't there before becoming him and go into the kitchens. Popo was confused to hear that Dippet wanted him to take a break today at dinner and that he found someone to replace him tonight. The little elf wasn't happy but he agreed anyway.  
He had waited for the right moment to put the potions he had passed a week to brew, into the food, then he hurried back to the great hall. It was hair and skin coloring potions, clothes coloring potions, and some other appearance changing ones.

The time was up, Teddy smirked in anticipation, the potions would take effect right now.

Gryffindor's ties and hairs were turning green, Slytherin's were turning red, and Ravenclaws' were now pink colored, the professor's clothes turned black and grey, it was funny to see those color on them, especially on Dumbeldore. Students were panicking; they didn't know what was happening. The only people who didn't seem affected were the Hufflepuffs who found the situation quite amusing. Teddy couldn't hold it any longer; he burst into laughter admiring his splendid work. The Slytherin's faces were the most priceless to see, especially purebloods who seemed outraged and offended to were Gryffindor's colors. In addition to all of that, some had their hair growing faster, some had beards or moustaches now, and others animal's ears.

"Silence." Yelled the headmaster Dippet. Everyone stared at him, and discovered that he now had rabbit's ears. The whole hall burst into laughter at the sight, Dippet reddened but continued anyway. "Who is responsible for this? It must be a Hufflepuff since they don't seem to be affected by the changes."  
Every eye turned to the Hufflepuff table realizing that they weren't at all transformed.

"If the culprit doesn't show up I will punish the entire house."

"It's me headmaster." Said the new marauder.

"Teddy Le Fay? No way, don't try to cover for your friend you…"

"I'm not covering for anyone, I really did it all, and I'm quite proud of it." He smirked.

"Detention for you until yule, 100 point from Hufflepuff and I will have to call your guardian mister Le Fay."

Teddy nodded and sat again. The whole Hufflepuff table was clapping loudly and laughing, the other houses were impressed, the Slytherins were upset and feeling humiliated, and some Gryffindors even came to him after the fest asking him about how he did all this.

oOOoOoOoOoooOoOoOOo

After the big prank Teddy pulled in the great hall, and which made the subject of gossips for weeks, Harry had been called to see the headmaster, the messy haired man was doing his best not to run out the office and hug his godson for what he did. But he had suddenly a better idea, and waited for the headmaster's long speech to end to execute what he was planning for his godson with an evil smile painted on his face.

So two days later, when all the students were having their lunch in the great hall, a letter arrived, Teddy and Tom recognized the owl; it was Harry's. The black haired boy smirked; the metamorph was in deep shit he thought.

When the owl arrived in front of Teddy, letting go of the letter, it suddenly went up in the air and it was at that moment that Teddy understood that it was a howler.  
"TED EDWARD LE FAY THIS COMPORTMENT YOU HAD IS UNACCEPTABLE, AND THERE I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU WELL, INSTEAD OF STUDYING LIKE TOM YOU GO PULL PRANKS ON YOUR POOR SCHOOLMATES, YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN YOU GET BACK HOME, JUST WAIT, YOU WILL REGRET DOING IT BECAUSE…. I WILL HUG YOU TO DEATH, I'M SO PROUD OF YOU YOU LITTLE GENIUS, YOUR FATHER MUST BE PROUD TOO, KEEP IT UP PUP JUST NEXT TIME BE MORE DISCRET ABOUT IT SO THAT YOU WON'T MAKE YOUR HOUSE LOOSE POINTS OR MAKE ME GO TO YOUR SCHOOL AND LISTEN TO THE HEADMASTER'S NONESENCES. ALSO CONGRAT FOR MAKING IT FOR THE SEEKER POSITION YOU BETTER WIN THE CUP. LOT OF KISSES YOUR UNCLE WHO LOVES YOU.

PS: I LOVE YOU TOO LITTLE TOMMY HONEY HOPE YOU DON'T MIND THE SURNAME LOVE.

The Hufflepuff table started clapping loudly, Teddy smiled brightly happy that Harry approved of what he did. He was now officially the marauders' successor.

Tom's face was so red, he tried to compose himself quickly before anyone saw him, some of his housemates knowing he was the concerned started to laugh.

"I so like your guardian … Little Tommy honey." Orion teased. Tom's anger rose he would kill Harry for doing this to him, his guardian knew how to get him angry so well.  
OoOooOoOooOoOoOoOo

Tom was angry today, first Teddy was congratulated by Harry this morning in the great hall, he thought that Harry would play the role of a responsible adult and yell at the monster, but no, he congratulated him of all things for pulling a bloody useless prank, he had never yelled at Teddy, because he was his oh so perfect and beloved nephew, it would have been much more easier for Tom if the metamorph wasn't nearly as perfect as he was. Second, Teddy got the first mark in all the assignments they gave back today, third he just couldn't stand people talking about the event of this morning again and again, and the werewolf's popularity raising quickly. Tom had to do something to him and he had the perfect plan to make his life hell.

Andrea Nellson, fifth year and a Ravenclaw, was the queen gossip of Hogwarts, she had friends in every houses and when a rumor was starting, she was usually the cause, she liked rumors, and even if they were false she didn't care as long as it was interesting, she was the perfect person for Tom's little plan.

"Miss Nellson? Can I have a moment of your time?"

"What do you w…? Oh, Tom Riddle, second year, and the little Slytherin genius, what can I do for you?"

"You're well informed about me, I have a piece of information I want you to share with … the right people…"

She smirked; this was getting interesting for her. "And what is it?"

"First you must promise to do whatever you can so than no one would suspect me for giving you that information."

"And what makes you think I would do that?"

"Because you wouldn't want Bradley Skeeter to know that you have a … Little crush on him perhaps."

"How did you…?"

"I have my sources, like you have yours, so?"

"I accept, so tell about everything you know and it better be interesting."

As Tom talked Nellson's eyes widened in surprise and glittered in interest, she definitely was starting to like the little devil in front of her.

Tom was smirking thinking that finally that brat would get what he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the forth chapter.  
> It was a hard one to make, especially Teddy’s prank, I spent hours in my classes thinking about it lol. So how did you find this chapter? Interesting/ Boring/ should have added this or that … your comments helps me improve this story, so please feel free to tell me what you think about it.  
> Thanks to all those who are still following this fanfiction, I really hope this chapter was up to your expectations.  
> Don’t forget to COMMENT!!


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fifth chapter is finally here!
> 
> Took me a while to write it because of my exams and real life stuffs.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. ;-;
> 
> Enjoy!

It was the 15th April, Tom was in a jovial mood this day, It was the day he and Andrea Nelsson planned to begin their little plan, it has been months since their last talk, but one look into each other's direction and both understood that none of them had forgotten about it.

Andrea Nellson was in good term with almost everyone in school, being the queen of gossips and someone who went beyond house prejudice, made her the right person to do what Tom instructed her to. She has, since they had talked, been socializing more with the Hufflepuffs, she knew what she was doing, and the fact that it was also making her talk to her crush, who was a Hufflepuff, more often encouraged her.

"Hey Emma, congrat' for winning the Quidditch cup, you were brilliant." Complimented Andrea, Emma Walter, a blue eyed blond muggleborn, was the chaser and captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

"It was all thanks to Teddy, if he hadn't caught the snich in time, we would have lost, the other team was leading in points back then."

"Ted Le Fay right? He seems to be doing a lot of changes in the Hufflepuff house, the other houses stopped underestimating you since you won the Quidditch cup, and even stopped to bully your firsties because they are scared he would pull pranks one them like he did the first time he saw some Slytherins pick on his friends. He's also earning lot of points in class."

"Yeah, you're well informed as always Andy, we all really love him, if he wasn't so young I would have felt for him." They both laughed. "He's like a prince charming and I'm not the only girl thinking that, he really did a lot for use."

"Don't you think it would be great to make him some kind of celebration? To thank him for everything, you don't seem to be the only one who's thankful."

"Oh, that would be a great idea!"

"On his birthday for example. I can look for the date for you if you want, make it a surprise for him."

"That's brilliant; I will inform the Puffs as soon as you tell me about the date."

"You're welcome Em' really." She smirked, everything was going according to her plan, Emma being the captain of the Quidditch team wouldn't find any difficulties convincing her housemates to organize that birthday party.

Flash Back.

"It's quite simple, all you will have to do is make the Hufflepuff organize a Birthday party on the Date I will give you, It won't be until April, I'm telling you in advance so you will have the time to plan how you will do it, who will be the first person to approach about the matter, when etc… plus I don't want to be seen with you around that month."

"So that's it? Thought at first that you didn't like Le Fay and that you wanted to tannish his reputation Riddle, I'm disappointed."

He smirked. "Oh, but that was just your role in the plan, that day, something big will happen to him and I want all his house to witness it with their own eyes. I won't tell you now, because I won't trust you will keep your tongue in your mouth about it, and if it is out just like that, the first one who would be accused of spreading this rumor is me. And it is the last thing I want." Tom bit his lower lip.

'Harry would hate him forever for this.' he thought. "So what do you say? Not that you have much choice in this."

"That must be something big, I beat it would make the subject of gossips for the rest of the year … or maybe more." She smirked. "I will do it. So what is his birthday date?"

"I will send it to you by owl the day I would want you to execute the plan."

"I will be waiting."

End of the Flash Back

She unfolded the letter for the second time that day, the 27 April.

OooOoOoOOoOoOo

Tom, before giving that date, had spent an awful amount of time in the astronomy tower trying to figure out the date of the lunar eclipse on April, it turned out to be the 27, a day before Teddy's real birthday, the fact that he couldn't control which day it would be exactly had upseted him a little, but in the end a day before wouldn't matter anyway.

Harry told him that Teddy could control himself the day of the full moon, so there won't be any danger for other students, not that he cared anyway, they could all die and he wouldn't mind at all, but he needed them alive to witness his transformation, the panic that his transformation will create and the fact that despite the fact that the half-werewolf can control himself, he wouldn't be able to communicate, his plan was perfect, and it would perfectly ruin the brat's life.

Now the only thing that he had to do was steal his potions, so that the transformation will occur.

Tom had observed the Werewolf during this year; he always took his potions three days before the full moon, so, he just needed to make potions with the same taste and same color as the ones Harry gave him. That's why he had spent a month looking for the spell to make things taste the same, he already knew how to change the color, but the taste was another level. He had practiced a lot to make it completely right, at first he tried to make water taste like coffee, then he tried with potions, and in the end his efforts has paid, he succeeded.

The difficult task was to steal away the potions. He had thought about brewing polyjuice and seduces a girl to give him the password, but it was too risky, he would with that go against an awful amount of laws in school, and he didn't know any place where he could brew the polyjuice potion during a month without being noticed.

So after some search he found the solution in the fourth year Hogwarts charm curriculum, the summoning charm.

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4by Miranda Goshawk.

The Summoning Charm could not be used on buildings.[3]In addition, it did not work on most living things, and those few on which it did were generally not considered worth Summoning, such as flobberworms. The farther the desired object was from the caster, the harder it was to Summon. And the caster had it clearly in mind, they should be able to Summon it with ease.

There were counterspellsthat could be placed on objects to keep them from being Summoned. Most wizarding goods sold as of the 20th centuryand early 21st centurycame pre-enchanted with anti-theft spells to keep them from being summoned by anyone but their rightful owners.

It was perfect, because he doubted Teddy would put anti summoning charms on the potions, he wouldn't know how to anyway. And to give them back he would use one of his dorm mates to make him give them back. He could imperio him, but using an unforgivable inside Hogwarts was a risky thing to do. He didn't know if Dippet had placed detection charm somewhere, so he had to, sadly go ask Slughorn about it. He really didn't like asking the professor for favors, he actually didn't like talking to the professor's at all, but he was the only one foolish enough to think that when Tom asked him about something, it was out of curiosity.

So when he went one day to ask him about some reverse to the summoning spell he answered him without hesitation.

"The spell is Accio-reversio, with it; you can put back an object into the same place it was before you had summoned it."

"Do we have to know exactly where the object was at the beginning?"

"No, it is not necessary. But the spell is difficult to learn, it is a sixth year one my boy."

"Thank you professor!"

"You're very welcome Tom." The professor said before putting his hands in Tom's back, the boy didn't like how familiar the professor was being but he smiled anyway before stepping back from the professor and exiting the room.

During the rest of the month, Andrea Nellson was doing a fine job spreading the news of Teddy's birthday party, and in a week everyone was aware of it, except the birthday boy.

The 27 came, it was a Saturday and Teddy's friends were doing their best keeping him out of his dorm until everything was ready.

Teddy thought that everyone was acting strange today; first Philippe Diggory came to him asking to tutor him in potions, knowing that he wasn't that bad at it. And when he told him that he wanted to go to their dorm first, Auror Weasley faked fainting in the hallway, they had to drag her to the infirmary anyway. He knew she was faking it, her acting skills were rubbish seriously, but he didn't know why his friends were acting so weird so he went on with the act. And that headache he had those past three days didn't truly help him think properly. So he chooses to go along anyway. It wasn't until curfey that they finally let him go back to his room.

Just when they entered the Hufflepuff dormitory, he found that the usual dynamic common room was dark except for the fireplace. He advanced a little toward the fire before all the light came back to the room.

"SURPRISE. Happy birthday Teddy?" They all shouted.

"WHA…?"

"Surprised eh? You weren't expecting it right?"

"And that is why you were keeping me out of the dormitory all the day." Teddy had a wide smile painted on his face. "Thanks you all of you, you're truly the best."

"You deserve it Teddy you've done so much for this house this year, this is our way to thank you." The Weasley girl said before kissing him on the cheek.

Teddy furiously blushed, "Really thank you guys." Even if his birthday wasn't today but tomorrow, he didn't want to tell them so that he won't ruin their efforts. He smiled sincerely before joining everyone.

It wasn't until 22 o'clock that he started feeling weird, the moon light was penetrating through the windows, and his heartbeat and breath were accelerating. His head and all his body were aching, the pain was unbearable, everyone hurried to him worried.

"Teddy, are you okay? Are you ill?"

"It … It will eventually pass … Arg"

He felt himself grow, he watched as his hair grew into fur all over his body. 'Oh no please tell me it isn't happening …'

Everyone was watching the transformation too chocked to act, and it wasn't until it was complete that somebody yelled.

"A… A … A werewolf."

'I can explain…' wanted to say Teddy but all what left his mouth was a wolf's sound.

And it was all what took for all the people in the common room to panic.

'No please … Don't go… Somebody … Harry help me…' If he could cry he would have done it. He tried to chase after his friends, but it wasn't helping his case either. So he howled before, he quickly left the common room and went to hide somewhere until he gets back to his normal appearance again.

In his the Slytherin Dormitory, one Tom Marvolo Riddle was smirking, secretly celebrating his little victory. Tomorrow, Teddy would be out of his way.

OooooooOOoOoOo

"Headmaster, there is an emergency, Teddy… I mean Ted Le Fay transformed into a werewolf." Informed the Hufflepuff prefect.

"What? I wasn't aware of his condition. Anyone was harmed?"

"No, he left the common room before anyone could be harmed luckily. But now the fact that he's wondering around the castle is alarming us."

"Oh merlin, we never witnessed any of his transformation why now? Did he get bitten this year? I will contact Mister Le Fay first to inform him of the situation. Don't go back to your dorm now I will call a professor to escort you there.

The Hufflepuff prefect nodded, Dippet ordered a portrait to go contact Dumbeldore and the other professors.

In Goddric's Hollow, Harry had just finished wrapping Teddy's birthday present, tomorrow he would pay him a little visit in Hogwarts under the cloak and give it to him, he couldn't wait to see his godson again.

It was almost three am, just when he wanted to go to sleep, he heard an owl hooting in the window.

"A Hogwarts owl? Must be Teddy pranking again." He smiled opening the window, and took the letter of the owl's leg.

His eyes narrowed while reading the letter; did Teddy forget to take his potions? That can't be… Harry feeling worried about his godson's condition at the moment, took the marauders map and apparated into Hogwarts hoping it wasn't too late.

OOoOoOOOooooOoOoOo

"Headmaster! We finally found him and captured him."

"Did anybody get harmed professor Merrythought?"

"No he weirdly didn't pull any resistance, I've seen werewolves in my life, and no one was as calm as Mister Le Fay."

"It's a good thing then that nobody got harmed, we will think about what we will do when his guardian comes." He was watching the werewolf in his cage, when suddenly he heard a pop.

"Teddy!"

"Mr Le Fay? How did you apparate here?"

"This is of no importance right now, what happened to Teddy?" said Harry his eyes filled with rage when he saw his godson in a cage, the little werewolf reacted when he saw Harry appear, he was yelling and roaring. "I'm here now Teddy, shhh…"

"How can you approach him like that he's dangerous?"

"He is only a half-werewolf, he's able to transform in the full moon but he maintains consciousness."

"So you were aware of his condition and didn't inform us?"

"I didn't feel the need to, because I was giving potions which suppressed his ability to transform."

"And pray tell me why did he transform then?" The headmaster asked curiously.

"That's what I want to know. We will wait until he can speak again. Alohomoha." The professors stepped back still scared of the werewolf. Harry started caressing him. "I will take him home to take care of him, and then come back tomorrow." Then Harry apparated away with Teddy, not waiting for a reply. The headmaster slowly nodded still chocked about what just happened.

The next morning, in the great hall, the hot topic was yesterday's fiasco. Everyone was discussing the fact that Teddy was a werewolf, the majority were scared, and scandalized about the fact that the school left a werewolf wandering here. Expect for Teddy's friends who were worried sick about him.

Tom was happily eating on his table, but was trying his best to keep his usual poker face in front of the others.

"Did you know that Le Fay was a werewolf Tom?"

"Of course I didn't." He lied.

"Why didn't they tell you?"

"Maybe they didn't want to scare me, or Harry didn't want me to completely hate Ted."

"B…But all this time we lived with … with a beast and we didn't know, especially for you, must have been a great chock." Tom smirked, now everyone knew what the brat was, a monster, a beast, the attention of everyone will now turn to him instead of the blue haired attention seeker.

"Won't you be scared of leaving with him, now that you know?" Abraxas asked. "Werewolves are dark and dangerous creatures."

"I know what they are Abraxas." Said Tom not wanting to answer this question. Telling him that he took a potion to control his lycanthropy wasn't an option; they must keep thinking he was a beast.

"So the Wolfsbane potion your guardian invented was for him after all."

"I guess so."

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOOo

"Teddy, open this door now, you're stronger than that. Teddy! If you don't open the bloo… this door now I will open it myself. I can't let you starve." Still no response from Teddy after half an hour of trying, Harry just wanted to get the blue haired boy to eat something at least.

"Teddy …" Said Harry in a pleading tone. Then he heard the door open. Harry, without waiting for him to fully open the door, entered his room and hugged him. "I'm sorry Teddy… So sorry… I don't know what went wrong with the potion, did eat something that didn't mix well with it?"

"I ate the usual …"

"Maybe it just stopped taking effect … But it can't be, it had worked for almost ten years."

"They all… Hate me now…" Said Teddy on the verge of tears.

"Oh, no Teddy how can they hate someone as adorable as you."

"I'm not going back there… Never!" Teddy yelled, tears fell all over his face, he couldn't hold them back anymore.

"Don't say that, you know in my second year, even in my forth year, everyone at some point hated me, thinking I did something I actually didn't."

"But you still had Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron who supported you no matter what."

"In my forth year, Ron didn't believe me, I had no one that year, I kept being bullied until I proved them all wrong."

"Even Uncle Ron? What happened during that year? You never told me what you did exactly in your years at Hogwarts."

"Then let me correct that." He smiled. "Let's start with the forth, it was the year Voldemort came back, well Hogwarts hosted the three wizard tournament, but it was only for seventeen years students and above."

"I read about that tournament in Hogwarts a history."

"So you know that we hosted two other schools, it was Durmstrang and beauxbatons. Well I thought it was going to be a fun year, until the moment to announce the three champions came. The Hogwarts champion was Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff and …"

"…. Grandson of Philippe Diggory my frie… housemate..."

"Teddy it's not because you are a werewolf that automatically all of your friends will hate you, they will understand at some points I'm sure."

"If you say so…" Said Teddy still not convinced.

"Anyway, just after the three champion's name came out, the goblet gave one more name, it was mine. The others accused me of cheating, the puffs were the most upset about it because I stall their glory, Ron hated me because I was already 'Harry Potter' and now he thought I wanted more, so like the rest of the school he left me alone. You know actually, uncle Drake was the only one who believed I didn't do it back then, he only bullied me because he was used to do it anyway, not because of the tournament or anything else, it was the year we started calling him ferret because our dada professor transfigured him into one." Harry smiled when he saw Teddy laugh.

"Why did he believe you didn't do it?"

"Because in his eyes, I was Saint Potter, and Saint Potter wouldn't cheat. Malfoy's logic." Harry quietly laughed.

"And in the end how did you convince them all you didn't do it?"

"Actually I didn't have to, in the first task, which was about stealing an egg from a dragon, they saw how dangerous this tournament was, and that risking its life wasn't worth eternal way, no one remember the last champion who won that tournament, so that eternal glory thing is rubbish."

"So who won at the end?"

"I did because, the Durmstrang champion gave up on the last minute under the imperius, and Diggory … died… and it was my entire fault."

"Is it Voldemort who killed him?"

"No, it was Petter Pettigrew. Go eat first then I will tell you more alright?"

"Alright, but … I won't go back to Hogwarts… Not this year at least. I'm not ready to face them all."

"Are you sure of that? I won't force Teddy."

"Yeah."

"Then I will go see your headmaster and inform him about you not getting back until next September." Teddy nodded and went to the kitchen to eat.

OoOoOOoOoOoOo

In the headmaster's office, Harry and Dippet were discussing about yesterday's event.

"I talked to Teddy this morning, and he won't be going back to Hogwarts for the rest of this year, and it is final."

"And pray tell me why? He can control his lycanthropy problem with the potions you give him, and no one was injured during his transformation, so he is no danger therefore I don't see why he wouldn't want to come back."

"He isn't ready to face his friends and the whole school about it. He will come back next year, and do not worry about his studies; I will make sure he won't lack anything when he will enter his third year headmaster. Plus I want to know first what went wrong with the potion, I'm still investigating it."

"I see. So is it final? There is no way to convince you otherwise?"

"Yes it is, thank you for taking care of him, he will be here to pass his tests at the end of the year." Harry was about to stand up but he was suddenly stopped.

"Wait, how did you come into Hogwarts yesterday? The school has anti-apparition wards, but we clearly saw you apparate into the donjon."

"Errr … Can you vow you won't tell anyone? Else I can't trust you with this information."

"Is it something that anyone can do, is there a way to prevent it?"

"I'm the only one able to do it headmaster, and I won't use it until emergencies to enter the school like yesterday. And no there is no known way to prevent it."

"I, Armando Dippet headmaster of Hogwarts, swear on my magic and life that I will not reveal in any way possible what Harry Le Fay is about to tell me so mot it be."

"My animagus form is a phoenix, and phoenix have the ability to apparate like house elves into warded places, and you know that we can gain some of our animagus abilities."

"A magical creature as an animagus? We didn't have one known since Merlin and the Peverel brothers."

"Yeah I was surprised myself when I discovered it." He nervously responded. "Well, I will take my leave now." Then he apparated away.

OoOoOoOooo

"Already back Harry?"

"Yeah, the headmaster agreed to let you stay here until next September, but you will have to pass your tests at the end of the year, so I will be the one tutoring you so you would be ready for them."

Teddy nodded. "So what happened in your second year Harry?" The green eyed man sat in front of his godson in the sofa, and told him to come next to him.

"Did you read about the chamber of secret in Hogwarts a history?"

"Errr… I recall reading about it, it's a chamber Salazar Slytherin left in Hogwarts before leaving the school's grounds, it contain a monster but they didn't mention what it was exactly. Is that true?"

"Yeah, it was opened in my second year, and they all thought I was the one who did it, I was always there when a petrification happened, so everyone was kind of scared of me for a while."

"Petrification?"

"Yeah the monster in the chamber of secret is a basilic, it kills with a single stare, and if you stare at his eyes indirectly, through a mirror or water for example, you get petrified."

"And inside Hogwarts reside this kind of monster? What was Slytherin thinking?"

"Maybe he wanted it to protect the school one day, or maybe he just wanted to eliminate all the muggleborn students like Voldemort said, his objectives weren't clear."

"So in the end who was the Slytherin heir?"

"At the beginning we believed it was Draco who did it, being the Slytherin prince and all. So Hermione brewed the polyjuice potion and we went to investigate in the Slytherin dorm. It was funny because we were polyjuicing Crabbe and Goyle, back then they were always around Drake."

"What about auntie Hermione?"

"She was supposed to take Pansy Parkinson's place, but she ended up taking a cat's hair instead of Pansy's hair, poor her."

"Wait, where did you actually brew the polyjuice potion? And doesn't it take a month to brew it? You were second years and it is a 7th year potion."

"In the girl's bathroom, we didn't know about the room of requirement back then, so we worked with what we had. As for the polyjuice potion it was Hermione who did it, she's the brightest witch I have ever met."

"I know she is, she invented a lot of stuff you're using after all. The room of requirement? I didn't see a room like that in the map."

"I will tell you about it later."

"So who was the heir of Slytherin in the end?"

"It was 16 years old Voldemort, or his memory who was trapped in a diary, and possessed Ginny."

"I wonder how Voldemort were when he was sixteen."

"Charismatic, brilliant, manipulative, cunning, and ambitious, a pure Slytherin."

"He must have been hideous."

"Oh no, he was extremely good looking Teddy."

"Is he in Hogwarts now?"

"Errr, I can't tell you this, I don't want you to go and kill him if he's there, or come there one day."

"Isn't it why you came in this time and dimension?"

"Err… Not exactly…"

"Then why? I'm really dying to know who it is!"

"Don't insist Teddy, the subject is closed." The werewolf groaned and went to his room locking the door.

OoOOoOoOooOoOoOo

In Hogwarts everyone has been called to the great hall.

"Everyone, I require your entire attention on this matter, the event of yesterday and which involved Ted Edward Le Fay becoming a werewolf in the Hufflepuff dormitory, was an accident. Mister Le Fay is a half werewolf, making him in the full moon transform into a werewolf but maintain consciousness, so he is no danger to anyone. He normally takes a potion which prevents him from transforming during the full moon, but unfortunately he forgot to take it. He is no danger to any of you, so you don't have to be scared of him. This morning, his uncle came to inform me that he won't be coming back for the rest of this year, so if his friends can send him letters to comfort him about this matter it would be great."

After the headmaster's short speech, the houses started discussing the matter.

"A half-werewolf? Never heard of it."

"Werewolf or half-werewolf, that's the same both have monster's blood in their vein, and they want him to come back next year to Hogwarts? This is scandalous."

"Teddy was always so friendly and gentle, he never did anything wrong."

"That was a mask surely, so that we won't know his true nature. He couldn't have been that perfect."

"You must be kidding, Teddy didn't act. Everything he did was genuine! I won't let you talk badly of him after all he did for the puffs."

"You're all just jealous because Teddy made us win the Quidditch cup!"

"How can you defend such a creature? He's dangerous!"

"No one was harmed that day, and you heard the headmaster, he can control himself even though he's a werewolf, you're all being prats."

And this was the start of a verbal war between the Hufflepuffs and the Slytherins, the Gryffindor house was divided between those who were thinking that werewolves, being dark creatures, were dangerous and those who were for equality. The Ravenclaw were overthinking the problem, some said that if no one were harmed, what was the problem? Others were still wary of the problem because of them being in an unknown territory, they wanted to see with their own eyes to judge.

Tom on the other hand was overjoyed with all what happened, everything was going as planned, though he would have preferred that even the Hufflepuffs started doubting Teddy but he had underestimated their house unity. Anyway, he found the situation quite amusing. But one thing wasn't going as he wanted, Teddy was supposed to stay at Hogwarts and start being bullied by everyone, and that was upsetting him to no end; because now that Teddy wasn't going back to Hogwarts for the rest of the year, he would stay with Harry, so he would get tutored by HIS Harry when he wouldn't be there, his jealousy had blinded him to the point that he didn't think about this. Now he was confused about what was more important; Him getting more attention than Teddy in Hogwarts, or getting more attention from Harry. He found out too late that he largely preferred the later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the fifth chapter!
> 
> The majority thought I would make Tom tell directly Andrea about Teddy being a werewolf, it would have make him a complete idiot, Teddy would have just denied it completely and rumors would eventually die.
> 
> The reversion-accio spell is something which doesn't figure in the book, I added it in this fanfiction.
> 
> I hope you liked how this is going; Tom despite having spent his childhood under Harry's care is still as twisted as the original version of him, plus he wouldn't be our Tom without a little bit of evil hehe.
> 
> So how did you find this chapter? Good, not bad, boring? What would you like me to add to make it more interesting? I have the main plot in mind but I take into consideration what the reviewers say, so don't forget to leave a COMMENT!
> 
> Next chapter will be up when I will get a satisfying amount of comment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm still alive, sorry for being late, I had my finals during the entire month and it was hell T.T I'm in preparatory classes so you can imaging the amount of work we have to do..
> 
> Anyway now I'm freeeeee, so I will be able to update more often.
> 
> So here the sixth chapter for you!
> 
> Enjoy.

Harry spent the night celebrating Teddy's birthday and cheering him up, he also told him more about his years at Hogwarts, about how they all fought Voldemort. Teddy was fascinated by the tail his godfather told him, sometimes wondering how they managed to have that much luck and still be alive after all they went through. Harry had brought to Teddy for his birthday a pensive, where he stored all his memory with professor Lupin and his mother.

He had passed an entire day watching those memories.

At Hogwarts, Tom couldn't sleep, thinking that while he would be here, the bond between Harry and the little brat would grow stronger than before, and he couldn't do a thing to prevent it.

One month passed quickly for the two time travelers; Harry had brewed the werewolf potion again and gave it to Teddy. It worked, and that was the start of an endless number of questions in Harry's mind. 'What went wrong last month?'

"Teddy, did you see someone near your potions last month? Anyone you suspect?"

"Actually, no one was aware that I had them." Said the blue haired boy 'No one, expect Riddle.'

"Strange, I'm pretty sure I didn't make any mistake while making the potion last month, did it taste different when you took it?"

"Nop, it tasted and looked the same."

"But someone must have messed up with your potions, it can't be. I will investigate that further, maybe I can teach you legi… no it isn't legal and besides you're too young …" he whispered the last sentence. "Do you have any idea of who it is?"

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you I'm pretty sure it's Tom.' Teddy sighted. "I don't know." Harry hugged him tightly.

"I swear I will discover the truth somehow Teddy… I promise." As a matter of fact, Harry knew that Tom was the only one who knew about Teddy's condition, but he couldn't have done something so cruel as to sabotage Teddy's potions, sure he had been Lord Voldemort in his world, but Tom didn't grow up like in the original time line … So it couldn't be him, Harry hoped. Beside he couldn't have access to the Hufflepuff dormitory; no outsider knew where it was located anyway.

OooOoOoOoOOoO

Tom was still upset, if he had known what would have been the outcome of his actions, he would have thought of another way to take his revenge on the werewolf, he didn't like the actual situation one bit, Teddy could persuade Harry that he was the one that was behind everything. Even without proofs, Harry would start doubting him, and he didn't want that. He wasn't foolish enough to think that the blue haired brat wouldn't suspect him, because out of all the people in Hogwarts, he was the only one aware of his condition, and who hated him enough to do that to him, even if it was all done to make everyone think it was just a coincidence.

He occupied himself this last month by investigating further about his parseltongue heritage, he knew as a matter of fact that Salazar Slytherin was a parseltongue, but the most suspicious thing is that he couldn't find any other known snake speaker aside from people in the Slytherin line. Years ago he had asked Harry about it, the man had simply answered that he didn't know. So out of curiosity again, he went to ask his head of house about it this time. He had waited until the end of the potion lesson to talk to his professor alone.

"Professor Slughorn, I have a question."

"What is it Tom my boy? Did you find any difficulties brewing your potion? It would be a first certainly." The man laughed.

"No professor, the instructions were perfectly clear. I want to ask you about something else, I was wondering if there was there any other parseltongues aside from the Slytherin line."

"Oh no there wasn't anyone, you went to investigate your heritage I presume."

"You knew about me being a parseltongue professor?" Said Tom choked.

"Of course, your tutor mister LeFay told me last time I saw him."

"I…I see."

"I don't understand why he wants to hide the fact that you're the heir of Slytherin, the house of snakes would be honored to have one of the last Slytherin descendent." He was what? He thought.

"Did Harry… tell you that I was the Slytherin heir?" So Slughorn knew something about himself that he did not know.

"Yes he did, do you have any idea why he doesn't want anyone to know?"

"Not a single clue professor I'm afraid." Millions of questions were running through Tom's mind. Why in fact did he hide it from everyone, and from him especially? He was so lost in his thought that he felt that his perfect mask and painted smile would fell any time soon, he didn't want to stay here any longer. "I'm sorry professor, you will have to excuse me, I still have the assignment you gave us last time to complete and some other classes' assignments." He said, before hurrying himself out, barely waiting for Slughorn's reply.

'Why didn't Harry tell me about me being Slytherin's heir? Did he know all along, or did he discover it recently? Slytherin's heir, that's crazy, did he hide it from me so he could take money from my vault freely? That would explain why we never need anything….As my legal tutor he has the right to use my money… No that can't be, he's a LeFay, he must have money of his own, but if he had nothing left and is using my money now? The LeFay family had disappeared years ago… What else does he hide from me?' He really didn't like doubting Harry, but the fact that he had hidden such information from him without any good reason he could think of, made him so upset he couldn't even think properly. 'Shall I send him a letter? Or shall I wait until summer to ask him. But Harry would never do it … But do I really know him that well?' His thoughts were so conflicted; he thought his mind would explode.

Meanwhile in Godric's hollow, Teddy was opening letters coming from Hogwarts. They were from his housemates, and friends, all wanting him to come back and telling him that they all understood his condition and didn't have anything against it.

Dear Teddy,

I hope you aren't upset because we were scared of you the day you transformed, we weren't aware of your condition it was a normal reaction to have I guess, don't hate us for it. We are all waiting for you to come back; we love you despite everything alright? You're our dear friend, and being a werewolf won't change anything about who you truly are.

Love Aurror Weasley

He folded another letter.

Teddy,

I hate you for thinking that just because you're a werewolf we would abandon you; did you not have enough faint in us? I hate you, I hate you, you soooo have to come back right now, and I'm so going to kill you when you get here just wait.

Your best friend, Philippe Diggory

He also got letters from Anna, Hector, Edmond and others people from his house.

Harry was glad his godson had such good friends, the Hufflepuff house sure was the most loyal one, has it been Gryffindor or Slytherin, they certainly wouldn't have been that comprehensive.

"I told you they wouldn't hate you for being who you are Teddy, sure they must have been scared at the beginning, they are still young and not fully understanding things, but their hearts are those of true Hufflepuffs, loyal to their friends despite everything."

"Yeah, I shouldn't have doubted them, but I still don't want to come back just yet…"

"Don't worry, take your time love."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The end of the year came quickly, Tom was still hesitating whether to tell Harry about what was on his mind, and Teddy was now more confident about going back to Hogwarts. So when the two met up the day of their school exams, they just stared at each other's for a while, before Teddy finally broke the silence.

"I know it was you …" Teddy said firmly.

"I don't know what you're talking abo..."

"I ignore how you did it, but I just know it Riddle, you can't lie to me, the party, the transformation … They weren't an accident, you planned them all."

"You think it was me uh?" Tom smirked. "So what if I did it? You would have no way to prove anything, do you?"

"I do have no way to prove it, but the truth always comes up in the end. Harry always put a blind eye to your actions, but someday he will react, every action has its consequence Riddle, and you won't escape the consequences of yours eternally."

"If you're finished I will take my leave." Tom was about to leave, he walked past Teddy but not without hearing him say one last sentence.

"One day, you will need my help, and I won't give it to you Tom. Remember don't take my warning lightly." The little dark lord just laughed silently before continuing to walk his way.

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoo

"Teddy." Said Aurror strangling him with a hug. "I looked for you everywhere after the exams, where were you?"

"I just had an urgent matter to take care of Aurror." He said blushing. "So how are you all guys?"

"We could have been better, if you stayed for the rest of the year."

"It was way too annoying without you and your pranks."

"Sorry guys, I … Think I just needed time to be ready for what was coming, you might understand my situation, but the other houses won't be as tolerant as you are." Teddy smiled weakly.

"Don't worry, we will protect you!"

"You can rely on us anytime."

Teddy smiled sincerely at them. "Thank you… I'm truly thankful."

OoOooOOoOoOoOoOo

"So guys this year we are going to Germany." Harry thought that the best way to avoid his enemy is to walk right under his nose. Well maybe it didn't work with Voldemort, because he had no nose. He laughed mentally at his own joke.

"Why are you laughing Harry? Are you going mad?" Teased Teddy.

"Just something I remembered Teddy." He turned to Tom and saw that the little Voldy was still silent, since the day he came back home, he didn't talk much; he finished his meals quickly and didn't stay with them a lot. Harry didn't have the occasion to ask his ward what was wrong.

"Tom you're acting weird lately, is there something wrong? You can talk to me about anything, you know."

Tom opened his small mouth for a second, and then closed it, biting his lower lip.

"It's okay I won't press you, just feel free to talk to me about it when you're ready."

"It's nothing important …" he said his head down, not wanting to meet Harry's green eyes.

Harry sighted, he really didn't want to drop the subject, but he said that he would wait until Tom came to him.

They apparated in Germany.

Just years ago, the Germans were still recovering from their defeat in the first world war, Hermione had given him about the first and second world wars, during Tom's and Teddy's first year at Hogwarts, he had carefully read it to be ready when the war will come, the second would start in the first September of this year, and wouldn't reach England until 1943 or was it 1942? He didn't remember, but even if it happened now, their house was strongly warded against pretty much everything. So he wanted to visit this country before the war occurs.

Their days there went peacefully, Harry was hanging out the most with Teddy because Tom wanted to stay in the hotel to read, he was still acting strange and refused to utter a word about his reasons for acting like this, and it wasn't even caused by the tension between his two wards. He was already used to that, no it was something else he assumed. So in their last day he decided to take Tom apart from Teddy and ask him again.

"Tom, I said that I wouldn't press you on this matter, but I just can't see you act like this when we are supposed to be having fun, you don't even look me in the eyes anymore, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it …"

"But…"

"I said I don't want to talk about it…" he shouted.

Harry was tempted to use legimancy, Tom had never shouted like this, always keeping his straight face, smiling if necessary, but he had never lost control like this, even the day he discovered that Teddy was a werewolf he didn't look like now, tears were about to fall down his cheeks.

"Sometime I really hate you for being that secretive Harry." He said before rushing out of the room.

Harry was frozen; Tom had discovered something about him, but what? He ignored it. It took him a few minute to compose himself and go after Tom. He found Teddy In the corridor of the hotel.

"Teddy did you see Tom?"

"Err … Yes he was running when I saw him down there, I think. He didn't even notice I was there."

"Where did he go?"

"He was leaving the hotel when I saw him … why? Is there something wrong?"

"I will tell you later, stay here I will be back when I find him."

Harry was running, the boy couldn't have gone that far. He could still feel his magical trace. He ran some more meters before meeting the person he wanted to meet the least, in front of him in this empty street was the blond German dark lord, Gellert Grindelwald.

"Mister Lefay, it took me time to locate your exact position. But finally I got you… And this little guy right here." He said pointing Tom with his wand.

"Take your dirty hands of him Grindelwald."

"Dirty? I just washed them an hour ago, I feel offended dear."

"I'm warning you … .go. Or I swear I will…"

"You will what? I'm the one who has control over the situation here." The dark lord laughed.

"Harry…I'm sorry." Tom was trembling, and crying.

"Just calm down love, everything will be alright. He won't harm you I promise."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"What do you want?" Said Harry angrily.

"Oh nothing much, just let go of your wand. I swear on my magic that I will let go of the child and won't kill him if Harry LeFay let go of his wand, so mot it be, so now do it."

"Harry…" Said Tom pleading again.

"Alright." Harry said looking at Tom, before dropping his wand.

"Avada kadavra." the dark lord uttered as soon as the wand touched the ground. The green light of the killing curse escaped grindelwald's wand and went toward Harry. Tom's eyes widened, he knew that curse, he knew its effect, and he knew that Harry couldn't dodge it. And despite that, the green eyed man, just smiled at him before being hitten by the curse.

Harry vision went blank for a second.

when his vision cleared he was in king cross station, or what looked like it.

"Uh back again Master?"

"Yeah, I guess so. And I told you to stop calling me master."

"Alright master."

"You're doing that on purpose, you know that you sound like a bloody house elf." Harry sighted. This power he had, sure was annoying, but very useful in this situation, what would Tom and Teddy become without him? He couldn't just leave them.

"Won't you stay, and have a little talk with me master?"

"Not this time, I have things to take care of, maybe next time?"

"I will be waiting for you master." He bowed, and then things went blank again for Harry.

"Harry!" Tom shouted, he rushed toward the corps of his guardian as soon as the dark lord let go of him.

"I finally have it, the elder wand is mine. I won."

"You bastard, what have you done."

"I just killed him boy isn't it obvious? You have to know that there is no rule in a war, be thankful I won't call someone to kill you." He then apparated away.

Tom's trembling hands were gripping tightly at Harry's shirt, his heartbeats were speeding up, and he couldn't even breath properly. "Harry you can't die, don't do this to me please, please I promise I will be a good guy from now one, I won't lie to you anymore, I lov… I don't hate you Harry please, please be alive…" he continued to plead, and cry. "you promised you would never leave me … Don't do this to me, you have no right to die, you promised, liar, liar, liar, it hurts Harry, my heart hurts, please don't leave me. I won't doubt you anymore, if you have any secret it's okay to keep them from me, just … live."

"So you will finally tell me what's on your mind." Said Harry opening his eyes suddenly.

"Ha…Harry? I must be going crazy."

"What? Disappointed because I'm alive Tom?" the little Voldemort's eyes widened in chock, he saw his guardian being hit straight by the killing curse, and there wasn't anyone knows that survived the curse he was sure of that, yet he survived. He didn't know how and why… He didn't want to know for now, he was just glad that his Harry was well and alive.

"Harry I thought I lost you forever. Don't do this again." He said before strangling him with a hug, sobbing in the green eyed man shirt.

"Hush, it's okay I'm here now. Let's go back home."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"So can you explain why you survived the freaking killing curse?"

"You said you promised that I could keep my secrets." Said harry pouting.

"Harry! I also want to know." Said Teddy impatient.

"It's a long story guys; just so you know, I won't tell you everything." They both nodded waiting. "You already know of the tail of the three brothers? I used to read it to you when you were kids. It's actually true, and I have them all, the cloak, the stone, and the wand. Grindelwald was trying to kill me, because he knew I was the master of the elder wand, but he didn't and still doesn't know that I'm already the master of death, being a master of death isn't just a status, it makes me immortal, I can't die, just look." Harry pointed his wand at him and muttered the killing curse.

The two kids' heartbeats increased. They waited patiently until their tutor opened his emerald eyes again and smiled at them.

"You see? I can't even die from a muggle weapon, or sickness, or anything else. I'm immune to death. So you don't have to worry about me at all, it's you I'm worried about the most. Ah and there is another power the master of death has; five years for you equals one for me, and at some points I will stop aging, I don't know when, death wouldn't tell me."

"So that's why you don't age won't it be noticable at some points?"

"Yeah it will, I will think of somethign when the time comes."

"Just don't scare me like that again in the future; it took you a second here to wake up, why didn't you wake up immediately when we were there!"

"I didn't fancy Grindelwald kidnaping you again Tom. If he had called one of his followers to kill you, I would have awakened immediately to defend you, but he didn't."

"Yes I know, but when he left, it still took you five bloody minutes to tell me you were alive."

"I didn't want to interrupt your oh so emotional speech Tommy."

"You did it on purpose … "

"Did I mention that the hat wanted me in Slytherin?" Harry smirked. "I'm sorry for scaring you alright? But that was for running out of the hotel and endangering yourself."

"I'm sorry …"

"So if you're so sorry, will you finally tell me why you were acting so weird?"

Tom opened his mouth hesitantly. "I … I discovered that I was the heir of Slytherin … Why did you hide it from me."

"I …" Harry didn't know what to respond, he couldn't tell him that he was scared that by telling him, it would make Tom closer to Voldemort, closer to what Harry didn't want him to become, being the heir of Slytherin would make Tom rely on his heritage more to build his relationship, he didn't want that for him, he wanted for his Tom to get to the Top through his own ways and abilities.

"So you don't have any excuse … You make me doubt you Harry … I don't like to doubt you … Was it because of my heritage that you adopted me? Was it just because I was the heir of Slytherin? That would explain a lot actually, who would want an orphan like me, if it wasn't for something else. I was four and naïve, there were other magical orphan in Britain, but you choose me … I started to think that it was because of my money and …"

"Stop right here, if you think I adopted you because of you being the heir of Slytherin, we are technically related, and not through the Slytherin line, but through the Peverell line long before Slytherin."

"I thought about it, I saw the Lefay family three and they are in no way related to Slytherin or Peverell."

"My father was a muggleborn, descendent of a squib who was descendent of the Peverell line."

"It does make sense, but why would I believe you. No let's suppose it is true, we aren't even that close to being related even so."

"Why would I want to adopt the Slytherin heir? What advantage would it bring me? Sure by telling the world I could have some advantages, but I didn't tell anyone."

"Money from the slytherin vault."

"Money? The Slytherin vault was emptied by your ancestor Tom, the Gaunts. They don't have a single Galleon. And if you don't believe me, I will take you to Gringotts. The Goblins will tell you about your inheritance.

Before Tom could reply anything, Harry apparated them there, Teddy tagged along, he so wanted to see Tom being wrong and how Harry would be so upset afterward. hearing of 'Slytherin heir' did ring a bell in the little werewolf's mind, but he didn't give it much thoughts because he was so enjoying the situation right now.

"Mister LeFay, what can I do for you?"

"My ward wants to do an inheritance test, let's proceed, money won't be a problem, you can take it from my vault afterward."

"Alright Mister LeFay, follow me." The Goblin said, and leads them to a room. He gestured for them to sit down.

"Put one drop of your blood on this paper. It will reveal your inheritance."

Tom did as he was asked. When he was done, a family tree appeared on the paper.

"You are from the Gaunt family."

"Do they have any vault in Gringotts or any proprieties?"

"The Gaunt vault was emptied almost seven decades ago, there weren't a single knut left, as for the proprieties, there is none left, all sold at some point."

"And Hogwarts?" Tom asked. "Doesn't the quarter belong to Slytherin?"

"It did, but he gave up on his rights on it the day he left the school grounds."

"I see…"

"Thanks for your help; you shall transfer the money from my vault to yours."

"You're very welcome mister LeFay, it is always a pleasure."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"So are you convinced now? I can't believe you doubted me … I understand that you were upset about me hiding from you the fact that you are Slytherin's heir… But accusing me of stealing your money … Tom you wound me; you can't imagine how much I'm disappointed." Said Harry looking hurt and feeling betrayed.

"I'm … I'm sorry Harry." he apologized trembling.

"It's okay now…" He lied. "I'm going to bed to rest, it was a pretty tiring day." He said leaving a remorseful Tom Riddle in the living room, neither spoke until they heard the door of Harry's room close.

"Told you, you would pay for your actions one way or another. Trust is like a paper; once it's crumpled it can't be perfect again." Teddy told him smirking before he went to his room.

Tom stood in the center of the room looking lost, his snake came to him feeling his master's distress and curled around his hand hissing something to reassure him, but he didn't listen, he couldn't listen. 'What did I do again…'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shorter than the previous ones ;-; I'm sorry but I really wanted to end it here, I hope you liked it anyway.
> 
> Sorry I made Tom such a crybaby xD But he was just feeling betrayed by Harry before knowing the truth, and he is just twelve remember.
> 
> I made it up for Teddy in this chapter, see I'm not that cruel hehe.
> 
> I'm sorry again for being late, and thanks a lot for all your comments, I was even tempted to write while having my exams when I read them, they are the source of my motivation SO COMMENT PLEASE.


End file.
